Trinity Hellsing
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: ¿Alucard y Abel? ¿juntos en una mision?¡Dios ya no hace falta esperar al 2012 xke el mundo se acbara cuando estos 2 empiecen la mision que sus jefas les han encomendado!xD
1. Chapter 1

-Dialogo personajes-

Pensamiento personajes

(Notas autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mansion Hellsing 6.00 AM

ALUCARDOOOOOO!

Un furioso alucard se despierta medio dormido.

-Integra qe no son hotas!w

-¡Levanta ya perezoso vago de mierda y ven aqui que te tengo que decir una cosa!

-Venga 5 minutos mas...-Se da la vuelta para volver a dormir.

-¡Que te levantes ostias!-Le da un ostion al ataud.

-Vale, ya me levanto!¬¬Joder como se nota que le bajo ayer la regla...

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!

-nada... -.-u

Mientras Alucard desayuna un tazon de churros con vino (¬¬este tio siempre con el vino)Integra se pasea por la habitacion leyendo una carta.

-¿Qufee lffees?-La boca llena de churros.

-Una carta del vaticano.

-...-Alucard se queda blanco mientras casi se atraganta con un churro.-Coff Coff-Pone su cara de psicopata-QUEMALAAA!

-Espera que es una carta que me envia desde Roma mi prima 2ª del cuñado de mi tio por parte de abuela.

-O.o ¿quien?

-Mi prima -.-u

-¿¡Y esa que quiere?

-Pos nada que tienes una mision super importante con uno de su agentes.-Le enseña una foto-Su nombre es Abel Nightroad,es un sacerdote via..

-YO CON CURITAS NO TRABAJO!Y MENOS CANOSO!¡Que me recuerda al malo de final fantasy 7!¿Como se llamaba! ¿Sephora?

-No inutil, eso es una tienda de cosmeticos.

Mientras tanto en el Vaticano...

-QUEEEE?¡¿CON QUIEEEEN?

-Que tienes que hacer una mision con etse vampiro llamado Alucard-Le enseña una foto en la que Alucard sale con cara de loco(su cara xD)

-...-Gota fria.

-Ò.ó ¡¿Tienes algo que objetar!

-No... TT_TT

.De acuerdo..Vuestra mision consiste en detener los planes de una cubano albino que ha creado una organizacion de 13 personas llamada Organizacion XIII(se lo curran muxo con el nombre)cuyo plan es conquistar el mundo (otro iwal ya nadie se lo curra nada u_u)

-Pos que vaya cogiendo numero-Señala hacia atras donde se ve una cola larguisima de malos.

-.-u Weno a lo que ibamos.. Te reuniras con el en Elche...en el bar de Paco.

-¡¿Eso donde esta!

-Enfrente del estanco de Manolo!-chilla Catherina perdiendo los estribos.

-Aaaa vale ^_^,por cierto..¿Tres viene conmigo?

-No, el padre Tres ya esta ocupado con otra mision.¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque.. ¿¡Quien me va a proteger si el tio loco este me quiere comer!TT^TT

-...-(Catherina xD)

Pasada une semana tanto Alucard como Abel se preparan para el ''encuentro''.

Calle enfrente del bar de Paco (bonito nombre xp)

-Joder esperemos que el curita este no tarde muxo,si no le doy morcilla a la mision-

-¿Morcilla?No gracias yo prefiero el chorizo ^^

-UAAAAAAHHH!-Susto tremendo.

-Ah perdone,usted debe ser Alucard-san cierto?

-...-Alucard observa al tio que ha parecido de la nada detras suyo y que le saca 2 cabezas de altura.

Yo soy Abel Nightroad y me han asignado para hacer esta mision junto a usted como le habra informado Integra-sama.

- -_- si weno..vamonos que tengo hambre.

-¿Tan tarde?Si hace una noche maravillosa.

-Si... Me apetece hincarle el diente a algo...

ZASSSS Alucard se va corriendo.

-O.o ?

Se oye desde dentro del bar de Paco..

-UNAS PATATAS BRAVAS!

-...-(Abel xD)

Dentro del bar de Paco.

-Alucard-san¿como puede beber vino a estas horas?

-Ehh?Yo siempre bebo vino.''De hecho es lo unico que bebo x3''¿Oye tu vas a beber algo?

-Weno me tomaria un te con 13 cucharadas de azucar ^^

-O_O ¿cuantas?

-13 ^^

-...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ese numero da mala suerte ¬¬

-CATAPLAFF!-caida manga de Abel.

-Bueno bueno anda sienta el culo que te pido el te,Ah eso si pagas tu.

-¿como?¿yPOR QUE YO?

-¡xke yo no llevo dinero encima!

-¿Y te parece que yo si?

-...-Alucard se queda pensativo y mira a Abel de los pies a la cabeza. pinta de pobre x3 ¿Que pasa tu jefa no te paga?

-No mucho TT_TT

-La mia tampoco,¡vaya par de mandonas rubias teñidas de bote!.

En ese momento suena el movil de Alucard con la cancion de Snuffy.

(8)Caricias besos y mimitoos..eres tu mi peluxitoo(8)

-O/O esto ¿si?

-ALUCARDOOOOO!¿Como te atreves a llamarme teñida de bote?¡Mueve tu vampirico culo y empieza de una jodida vez la mision.!

-U_U Ala orden Integra-sama.

-...-(Abel xDDDDD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez pagada la cuenta Alucard y Abel se preparan para comenzar la mision...¿O quiza no?

-¡te digo que conduzco yo!

-Si hombre!Con la cara de loco que tienes seguro que nos paran antes de llegar a la esquina!Y encima el coche es robado TT_TT

-Ò-Ó..-Antes de que Abel empiece a hacer un drama Alucard acepta ser el copiloto aunque para sus adentros jura vengarse del cura espigado-Vale tu ganas...¡Pero la emisora de radio la elijo yo!

-¬¬como queras,pero Alucard-san...¿por que has tenido que robar un coche azul cielo con asientos en rosa?

-O.o pos en el color no habia caido.

-CATAPUM!-Caida manga de Abel.

Una vez subidos al coche Abel se dispone a arrancar cuando Alucard le pregunta...

-Oye cano..digo Abel,¿tu has conducido antes verdad?

-Of course ^^.No te preocupes ya habia montado antes en bicicleta ^^

-...-(Alucard xDDDD)

-¿Bueno no ibas a poner la radio?

- -_- si ya voy..-Alucard enciende la radio por la primera emisora que `pilla.

(8)(8)I'm a barbie girl,in the barbie world!¡life in plastic!¡it's fantastic!(8)(8)

(Aqua barbie xP)

-O/O

-O_O

-ARRANCA ABEL ARRANCAAA!

ZAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

(Notita autora:aunke pueda parecer Alucard no me cae mal,es solo que como el es siempre tan serio y frio quiero pintarle la vida un poco mas rosa ^^Inner paky:¿no lo diras con doble sentido?¬¬Paky:NO!O.O)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta con Alucard y Abel...

_Quita ya esa musica Alu-san!

-¡Mierda no zurula la radio!

Alucard golpea como un poseso la radio mientras se caga en todo lo que se menea.

-Eh!¡Ustedes!¡Detengan el coche!

-Mierda la policia!¡Que acabo de salir de la carcel!

-¬¬u

Despues de media hora y tres mas de persecucion Abel y Alucard consiguen despistar a los policias.

-Uff,uff

-Alu-san le dije que no era prudente meterse por el cementerio con el coche.

-Calla que por lo menos hemos escapado.

-Si pero...

Se ve detras el coche todo abollado y con una cruz de piedra en el parabrisas xD.

-Bueno,bueno..No hagas un drama,anda vamos a escondernos un rato en ese bar de alli.

Alucard señala hacia un local con cartel de neon en el que se lee Club Star.

.Esto.. Alu-san mejor no..

-¿¡Eh por que no?¡Pues yo entro!¡Ale que te cunda cana con patas!

-¡ESPERA NO ENTRES!

Demasiado tarde,Alucard entra en el club sin que Abel pueda hacer nada,pasan 30 segundos y Abel oye desde dentro...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Alucard sale corriendo del club mas blanco incluso que antes xD y con la cara llena de carmin (besos ^^)

-O.O estas bien?

-...-estado de shock.

FLASHBACK

-Coño que oscuro esta esto,jeje asi mejor.

-Hola guapo!¿Quieres pasartelo bien?

-O_OU AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

FIN FLASHBACK

-trauma..trauma..trauma...

-Bueno bueno... ya paso Alu-san ^^

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME ACORTES EL NOMBRE!

Alucard le suelta un buen ostion a Abel,el cual entra volando(literalmente x3)en el ''club''

-AHHH!-Medio minuto despues Abel asoma por la puerta con 5 chicas colgando.

-O_OUostras..-(este tio triunfa con las mujeres)

-Venga muñeco quedate con nosotras (L)

-Siii,te lo pasaras en grande ^-* y tu otro amigo tambien.

-...-Alucard empieza a enfadarse,coge 1 por 1 a las chicas y las arroja dentro del local.-

-¡En primer lugar,quien ha dicho que seamos amigos!¡Y en segundo tenemos trabajo!¡Vamonos Abel-cana!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras alejarse a toda leche del ''club''Alucard se da cuenta de que esta apunto de amanecer,asi que se dirige hacia la ciudad en busca de un hotel.

-Bueno...Yo creo que este no esta mal del todo...-Dice Alucard mientras rie con nerviosismo.

-...Hotel el okupa?

-Joder esque no habia otro disponible con nuestro sueldo!

- -_- bueno eso es verdad.

Alucard y Abel entran en el hotel y tras reservar habitacion se dirigen a la cafeteria.

-Joder joder joder!Mira que tener que compartir habitacion con un jodido cura!

-Alucard-san no crea que a mi me hace especial ilusion dormir con un vampiro.

FLASHBACK

-Lo siento mucho mucho señorres pero solo nos queda una que compartirla.-Una joven recepcionista explica a nuestro singular duo la situacon a la cual ellos respondem...

-NI HABLAR!

-^^U Lo siento mucho mucho...

-Bueno supongo que por una noche no pasara nada...¿no Alu-san?

-w**-Alucard se aleja visiblemente enfadado hacia la cafeteria.

La recepcionista entrega las llaves a Abel sin saber la que se le venia encima al hotel,

FIN FLASHBACK

Una guapa camarera rubia se acerca a la mesa de nuestro duo favorito y pregunta:

-¿Que les pongo? ^^

-A mi un te con 15 cucharadas de azucar (xD eske el hombre yeva to el dia sin comer jja)

-A mi me pones cachondo -Risilla vampirica pervertida.

-O/O

-O_OU

¡CATAPUM!Gancho de derecha justo a la nariz de Alucard.

Una vez que Abel intentase calmar a la camarera y esta le atizase a el tambien ambos suben a la habitacion.

-_- vaya gancho que tenia la tia

-_ calla que yo por defenderte tambien he cobrado.¿que pasa matas vampiros y no puedes esquivar el puño de una mujer?

-¬¬ Calla no vaya a ser que se me escape la mano.

- u_u ¿Oye como haremos para dormir?-Pregunta Abel viendo que solo hay una cama.

-¿Eh?Muy facil!¡Partiendo la cama en dos!

-xD

Son las 6:00 AM (hora menos en canarias xD) y empieza a amanecer y para Alucard y Abel es momento de irse a dormir cada uno en su trozo partido de cama x3

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz-

-Abel...

-¿um?¿que pasa Alu-san?

-No te voy a dejar dormir esta noche...

-O_O-se acojona-¿p por que?

-Porque...¡PADEZCO DE INSOMNIO!

-UAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Continuara

xD que desastre se le viene encima al hotel?

¿dejara alucard dormir a abel?

y sobretodo...¿como acabara esta singular aventura? xDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

-No te voy a dejar dormir esta noche...

-O_O-se acojona-¿p por que?

-Porque...¡PADEZCO DE INSOMNIO!

-UAAAAAAAHHHHH!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Pero que haces, loco!¡No chilles!

-¡¿Cómo que no chille!¡Has puesto una cara de violador psicópata horrible!Además, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que padezcas insomnio?

-No tú no tienes la culpa, fue culpa de Serás mi ayudante, que me obligó a ver la Maldición y luego The ring, desde entonces ¡Samara me persigue!

- ¬¬ U

- Además si no hablo me aburro.

- Alu-san que tengo sueño, joo..-hace un puchero.

-Se siente cura pero tú te quedas despierto.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Pos te obligo. – Alucard coge un cojín y se lo tira a Abel.

Los dos empiezan una guerra de almohadas.

-Auh!Joder Alucard ''perdón señor, perdón'' no tan fuerte!¡Y he dicho que por el culo no!

Mientras en otra habitación…

-Joder con el par de bujarras de la otra habitación! Voy a llamar a recepción!

De repente se oye:

¡Oh sí como me mola esto!

O_OU

La habitación de nuestros agente parece un campo de concentración, hay cosas rotas por todos lados y un montón de plumas de los cojines por el suelo.

-¡Prepárate cura, voy a enviarte volando!- Alucard sacude con fuerza un cojín y se lo lanza a Abel, pero este se agacha a tiempo, y el cojín impacta contra la pared , con tanta fuerza que la rompe. ( Seguro que Alucard bebía zumo como el primo de zumosol)

- O.O

- Ups, se me ha ido la mano, esto..buenas amaneceres vecino… ^^U

El boquete que Alucard ha hecho es tan grande que ha atravesado la pared del pasillo y la de la habitación de enfrente, en la que ''casualmente'' hayan hombre de piel morena y pelo blanco platino.

- O_O Alu-san…

- Lo sé, ¿a que ese tío de calvo, sería igual que el de don Limpio?

CATAPLAFFF(caida manga)

-¡No me referia a eso! w

- -_- vale perdona hijo, ya se que ese es el cubano albino que estamos buscando.

-¿¡Vosotros sois los agentes?

-¡Exacto!Y con dos piiiiiiiii (censurado xD)- dice Alucard hinchándose con orgullo

-Alu-san pareces el gallo Claudio xD

- ¬/¬

Un par de idiotas como vosotros jamás me cogerán!

-Xemnas, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo queda arrestado, le sugiero que se rind...

¡BUM!

Abel no puede seguir hablando pues su compañero ha empezado a abrir fuego contra Xemnas, el cual escapa corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí media nena!

El pobre cura se queda con la palabra en la boca y con cara de pasmao. Después sale corriendo tras Alucard y Xemnas.

-Alu-san no abras fuego, hay mucha gente aquí!

-¡¿Y a mi que mas me da!Seguro que están todos durmiendo o… jejeje (cara viciosa)

- O/O

Xemnas corre como un poseso esquivando todo lo que tiene delante, sin embargo Alucard…

-¡Quita abuela, apartad ese carro de en medio, mierda he pisado algo!

-Eh mi desayuno!- Hombre furioso.

La Persecución recorre todas las plantas del edificio hasta que llegan a la azotea, donde un hombre peliazul y con una marca en forma de X en la cara está tumbado en una hamaca en bañador.

-¡Saix corre, estan aquí los agentes!

- Eh , eh menos prisas.

-¡¿Pero que haces imbécil?

-¿No lo ves? Tomar la luna ^^

- ¬¬U

-¡Ajá os pillé! ¡Abel, el congito y el pitufo estan aquí!

- Ò_Ó¿Qué me has llamado? – Saix como de costumbre, empieza a enfadarse.

-¡Pitufo!o debería decir ¿pitufina? Jajajajajajaja

- ….

-Saix calmate ahora no es momento de…

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!( grito al mas puro estilo Xaldin)

- O.O

- U_U

-Joder vaya pulmones, ni Integra chilla tanto cuando se depila, y mira que eso ya es decir.

-¡Tú! ¡Acabare contigo, LUNA ILUMINAME!

…

-Em..esto..Saix.

-¡No me desconcentres!

-Saix…

-¿Qué?

-Hoy no hay luna….

CATAPLAFFF!(super caida manga)

Del ostión que Saix se mete contra el suelo abre un boquete por el cual cae justo encima del pobre Abel.

-Ayyy mi espalda +.+

-¡Buena parada Abel! ¡Sujetalo que disparo!

-¿Eh? ¡Espera Alu-san!

BUM!

Saix y Abel se apartan justo antes de que la bala les de de pleno , eso si, la bala impacta contra el suelo abriendole otro agujero (mierda de construccion barata xD) y por poco no le da a un chico de cabellos castaños y de aspecto ''modosito'' que está en el piso de abajo.

- Ups, se me ha vuelto a ir la mano.

-O_O ¡Tú el de arriba que te he visto!¡Como escriba tu nombre en la Death Note te vas a enterar! Whajajajajaja ( o.o trankilo Light que te emocionas)

Mientras Alucard y Abel se quedan medio flipaos viendo al chico descojonarse y…

¿¡una manzana flotante comiendose sola!

- O_O

-O.O

- Aaaah!¡un fantasma, es Casper! Alu-san socorro!

- Yeyeyeye tranquilo, no es ningún fantasma.

- TT^TT ¿ah no?

-Claro que no, es evidente que solo es…¡Harry Potter con su capa de invisibilidad!

- Ò.Ó

- …..(Light y Ryuk xD)

Aprovechando el despiste de los 2 agentesSaix y Xemnas salen por patas.

- Esto.. Alu-san

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se han escapado.

- …..MIERDAAAAA!

-OwO

-¿Qué haces ahí paradote?¡Mueve tu sagrado culo y vamos a perseguir a ese par de medias-nenas! – Alucard sale corriendo escalera abajo y para ahorrar tiempo se lleva las paredes por delante (literalmente xP)

-¡Esperame Alu-san!

-…(Light y Ryuk xD)

Alucard parece un demonio venido de los infiernos y un terremoto/huracán que arrasa con todo lo que pilla. Mientras que Abel parece una oveja descarriada que esquiva los trozos que su ahora compañero va dejando atrás.

-¡Coño, mierda de hotel!¿Por qué pusieron tantos tabiques?

Ah ahí van, date prisa cura!¡Es hora de repartir hostias!

-Con hache o sin hache?

-Con las dos!

-Uff, uff..-el pobre Abel ya no puede ni con su lama y esta ni mucho menos pa repartir hostias con hache o son hache (xD) y con el despiste se cae escaleras abajo, mientras que Alucard toma el camino fácil y se tira por el hueco del ascensor.

Abel baja rodando 7 pisos hasta la planta baja, donde cae encima de una chica rubia con coletitas.

- x

-Ay ay ay eso le dolió a Misa Misa.

- Grrr…-en ese momento aparece Alucard por el hueco del ascensor con cara de esquizofrénico non paranoia aguda (toma xD) - ¡¿Dónde estan? Oh..vaya cura ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo. ¬/¬

- OwO aahhh ¡socorro es Drácula!Salvame Light-kun!

- ¡Y dale! Que Drácula es i viejo no yo. Ymierda con todo este lío se han escapado.

Alucard está que echa humo , así que agarra a Abel por el cuello de la sotana y se lo lleva a rastras de nuevo hacia arriba.

La pobre recepcionista no sabe si llamar a la policía o desmayarse directamente, por otra parte Misa decide hacerse fan de Alucard. (xD)

- Ehh! Espere señor vampiro! ¿Dónde compró ese abrigo rojo tan mono?

Light: De Bershka, no te jode ¬¬

Ryuk: O.o enserio? Yo creia que se lo compro de Zara o de Oysho.

CATAPLAFF caida Light manga.

De vuelta a lo que queda de habitación Alucard decide por fin dormir hasta que sea de noche y que Abel despierte.

Todo iba bien, aunque claro todo el mundo sabe que las cosas bonitas no duran mucho asi que cuando atardecia de nuevo….

-¡Eh arriba! ¡Hemos recibido una llamada de alerta para echar a dos individuos sospechosos de este hotel, asi que arriba!

-

- Ò_ó

Ni Alucard ni Abel hacen el menor indicio de querer despertar , así que el furioso policía se acerca a Abel (el cual esta chupandose el dedo xD) y lo zarandea con fuerza.

-¡Arriba holgazán!

- Ayyy, 5 minutos mas mami…

-¡Si claro! ¿¡Y luego te traigo galletas con leche no!

- Mmmm si… *¬* a ser posible de chocolate.

- Ò_Ó

-Mmm Integra dejame dormir..que hoy es domingo y no hay que currar…

En ese momento vuelve a sonar el movil de Alucard con su ''ejem'' particular cancion.

(8)Caricias besos y mimitos, eres tu mi peluchito….(8)

-…(policia XD)

- Eh? Diga?

- ALUCARDOOOOOOOOOO!¡La mision no avanza y YO necesito que se acabe ya!¡Poneos manos a la obra y cambiate la puta cancion del movil! w

- Fue Seras quien me la cambio TT_TT

Tras colgar el movil Alucard se da la vuelta y ve al furioso/confuso/alucinado policia.

-Ostias un madero.

- Tú y la Bella durmiente quedais arrestados bajo sospecha de…

Ziuuum

Alucard desaparece en un rápido movimiento y reaparece detrás del policia.-¿Bajo sospecha de que?- Una sonrisa con 2 colmillos muy desarrolados aparece en la penumbra..

- ¡Suelteme!- El policia empieza a asustarse y a sudar muy frio. Mal hecho el cazador siempre huele el miedo de su presa.

- Mira por donde tu vas a ser mi desayuno hoy, hace mucho que no pruebo ese dulce nectar vuestro.. jajajajaja (risa penumbrosa)

-Alucard-san , suelte a ese hombre por favor.- Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que Abel se habia despertado y estaba de pie en medio de la habitación envuelto en la oscuridad y le apuntaba directamente con su revólver.

- ¡Silencio cura! ¡Si dejamos que viva sera peor luego, asi que baja tu juguetito y quedate donde estas!

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Alucard-san.

-Vaya, asi que vas en serio, muy bien, pues que sepas que yo también ; Integra-sama ya ha dado la orden, es hora de cumplirla-

-Catherina-san tambien, y en esa orden estaba evitar el mayor numero posible de bajas producidas por..

- ¡¿un vampiro!Eh, es eso?Maldita sea, sabia que no se podia confiar en vosotros los del Vaticano- Alucard tambien desenfunda su pistola sin soltar al policia.

La tension en la habitación crece por momentos, cada uno esperando a que el otro haga el menor movimiento para abrir fuego.

_Alucard-san calmese por favor, si no me vere obligado a usar la ''fuerza'' contra usted- el rostro del sacerdote se ensombrece a la vez que pone el énfasis en la palabra fuerza.

-Jajaja no me hagas reir ¿Qué puede hacer un misero humano como tu contra un vampiro de sangre pura como yo?

-Puede que yo no pueda hacerlo todo contra ti pero….

De repente como si una manta invisible se cerniese sobre la habitación tanto Alucard como el policia notaron el peso y la presion sobre ellos de una fuerza imperceptible a la vista; pero claramente notoria.

-P p pero que? La presion atmosferica ha subido.

-Silencio idiota!¡No me obligues a matarte tan pronto, y tu!Maldito sacerdote te has quedado a medio hablar, tu no podrias hacerlo todo ¿¡pero que!

Abel permanece en silencio con la cabeza gacha oculta entre las sombras.

- ¡Vamos responde!

-Decia…que quizas ''yo'' no pueda hacerlo todo pero…- la voz del tranquilo sacerdote ya no parecia la misma, no, de hecho no era la misma; ahora habia un tono frio y penumbroso que habria podido congelar hasta el fuego.- Mi otro yo sí.

Ahora completamente erguido Alucard distinguio un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que los observaban.

- Vaya , vaya , que escondias un secreto ¿eh? Que curioso¿todos los del Vaticano sois asi?- Aluacard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada malefica de esas que hacen que desees no haberlas oido nunca.- Jajajajajaja, pero que pedazo de cabron ¿Qué eres? No eres humano ¿cierto?

-¿Nunca se te habia pasado por la cabeza? Las personas comen animales, vosotros os bebeis la sangre de esas personas, entonces..¿como no iba a existir algun ser que se alimentase de vosotros?

-¿¡Como dices!

-Yo soy Kresnik , un vampiro que se alimenta de la sangre de otros vampiros.

El destello de la brillante noche que empezaba a volver descubrió las 3 figuras en la habitación ; la de un montruo de cabellos plateados como si fuera una corona y ojos rojos; la de un vampiro vestido de rojo con eplo azabache como el carbón y ojos cubiertos tras unas lente amarillas, y la de un frágil hombre entre las 2 bestias.

Bien les agrado? Espero que si, el final me ha quedado super emocionante whajaja

Comentar y quejaos o felicitarme xD

hacedme publicidad del fic! Os quiero nos vemos próximamente!


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck yeah!Cherry ha vuelto y con muxo humor pa compartir jajaja

Bueno no me enrollo mas aquí vamos con el fic mas loco y salido de olla del mundo Trinity Hellsing!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

El destello de la brillante noche que empezaba a volver descubrió las 3 figuras en la habitación ; la de un monstruo de cabellos plateados como si fuera una corona y ojos rojos; la de un vampiro vestido de rojo con pelo azabache como el carbón y ojos cubiertos tras unas lente amarillas, y la de un frágil hombre entre las 2 bestias.

La colision parecia inminente , en cada extremo de la habitación el otro esperaba el minimo movimiento para el sacerdote no seria plato de gusto, pero para el vampiro seria todo un manjar.

Angustiosos minutos pasaron hasta que…

(8)Oh oh oh oh oh oh falling in bad romance…Rah rah ah ah ah roma roma mance ga ga oh la la Want your bad romance(8) (Lady Gaga forever xD)

-Eh? O_O

- WTF?¿¡De quien coño es el puto movil?

Como si no fuera suficiente con ser rehén de dos monstruos ahora estaba la interrupción del móvil.

-¿Di diga?

Se oye desde el móvil: Pedroooooo!

-Ostias vaya pulmones, tu parienta debe ser prima de mi jefa.

-Penélope cariño ahora no puedo hablar, no es momento…

Ay Pedro , que ya sabia yo que me la estabas pegando con alguien, ay Pedro¿¡Por qué? ¿No eramos felices?

-Cielo no es lo que crees…

-Trae aquí el móvil- Alucard le quita el móvil al policía se lo pone en la oreja y…- Oye maja, tu marido estará un rato ocupado con nosotros 2 así que si yo fuera tú no lo esperaría des`pierta.

¡Ah!¿¡Que encima me la pegas con 2 tíos!Ayy Pedro…Canalla…Cerdo…¡Bujarra!

CLICK….

-Ala ya está , ves que difícil?. Bueno ya con todo este numerito se me ha pasado el cabreo.Vámonos cura, antes de que nos echen la bronca y yo vuelva a la carcel.

-¿Eh?Pe pero Alu-san!

Abel sale detrás de Alucard antes de que este desaparezca, eso sí antes de salir del hotel Alucard carga toda la cuenta al policía (xD)

Una vez alejados de allíninguno de los 2 habla con el otro hasta que la tranuila voz de Abel corta el silencio.

-Esto…Alu-san, sobre lo que pasó en el hotel…

-¿Eh? Ah tranquilo, la cuenta la paga ese tal Pedro ^w^

-¡No me refería a eso!

-…..

El silencio de Alucard fue su unica respuesta, intento insistir pero el vampiro fue mas rapido.

-La proxima vez no dudare en apretar el gatillo y matarte maldito perro del Vaticano.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

La noche se presentaba tranquila y serena, y los 2 agentes caminaban por una calle desierta cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

''Cuando esto acabe usare la cabeza de ese jodido cubano de pisapapeles y la del pitufo como lámpara de Halloween, buajaja''

-''Mmm que hambre'' (x3)

-Esto disculpen!

Alucard y Abel: ¿Eing?

-¿Por casualidad ustedes no habran visto a un chico japones castaño claro con ria psicopata no?

Un extraño tipo de esos que se te aparecen de la nada y una de dos o te quiere vender algo o es un pervertido se planto delante de nuestros 2 agentes .Y vaya tipo vestía una camiseta blanca con unos jeans desgastados y depotivas, pero lo más peculiar de todo eran sus profundas ojeras a juego con su pelo y sus ojos negros.

-No lo sentim..- ¡PUM!Golpe a la cabeza de Abel.

-¡Calla!Creo que se refiere a ese tio del hotel que llevaba detrás una manzana flotante.

- ¡Ese mismo! ^^

-Pos nada majo, sigues recto , giras a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, escalas un muro, atraviesas un cementerio, te paras en McDonalds a repostar y estaba en el hotel ''Okupa''.

-¡Ah!¿Dice el que esta al final de esta calle? ^^

-Si ese mismo ¬¬ cierto¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia, llamenme L, soy detective profesional.

-¡Genial!

Entonces tu no sabras nada de un cubano albino y su plan para conquistar al mundo ¿no?

-…..Pues…..

-¿Siii?

-Voy a deciros algo, pero teneis que guardar el secreto¿vale?

Alucard y abel se miran y asienten con la cabeza , después se acercan al joven ojeroso para oír lo que este tiene que decirles.

-…

-…

-Tios, nos estan ultilizando.

-¿Eh, como que utilizando?

-Si… he descubierto que hay una tal Cherry que nos esta usando pa escribir una parodia demasiado gorda (Mierda me ha pillado xD) Por eso voy a buscar a Light pa que me deje su Death Note y poder cargarmela por estropear mi imagen .

(Intentalo si tienes huevos!Whajajaja)

-Oh vaya con que una tal Cherry!Yo me esperaba un nombre mas emocionante como Melon o Potatoe…

-¿Te has quedado a gusto Alu-san? ¬¬

¡Oye que es verdad!

-Ya ya lo que tu digas! Susurro: Tarao…

Estas últimas frases las dicen mientras los 2 agentes se alejan, y Abel rezaba por terminar ya la misión y Alucard esperaba no encontrarse a ningun otro friki por el ….

-¡Eh oigan!

-¿Eh?¿quien llama?

-¡Aquí atrás ttebayo!(con eso esta todo dicho xD)

Los dos hombres se giran y ven que quien les llama es un chico rubio de piel tostada y ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Por casualidad no habran visto a un chico de pelo negro con cara de agrio?

-¿Tiene ojeras?

-Eh…no, pero va vestido con kimono de stripper. (xP)

De repente sale de detrás de una farola un chico con una descripción casi ¿exacta?de la que acababa de decir el rubio.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no voy vestido de stripper pedazo de dobe!

-¡Aja, te pille!Sabia que picarias –Mira a Alucard y Abel- Picó las últimas 999 veces xD.

-Si si ya, oye por cierto rubio ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo hokage de la Villa oculta de la Hoja , y ese de ahí es mi ex mejor amigo fugitivo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oh, encantado Naruto-kun , yo soy el padre Abel y este hombre paliducho es Alucard.

¡PUMBA!(Ostión)

-¡Yo no soy paliducho!

-Wow vaya fuerza ttebayo, me recuerdas a Tsunade-obachan .

Esta escena seguiria un rato , en la que Alucard se ensaña con Abel y Naruto flipa en colores, de no ser porque cierto Uchiha al sentirse ignorado protesta.

-¡No me ignores dobe!

-¿Eh?Ah lo siento teme, enseguida te persigo de nuevo. Bueno ha sido un placer conocerles.

- _ lo mismo digo…

- Eres divertido chaval, oye tú no sabras nada de cierta organización de majaderos que planea dominar el mundo ¿no?

¿Akatsuki?¿Nazis?¿CIA?¿Disney?

-No, la Organización XIII

-Ah…no lo siento mucho ttebayo.¡Pero mi amigo Sasuke igual lo sabe! ¡Sasukeeee!

-¡Ya era hora de que dejaras de gnorarme!

-Aiiiins, escucha teme, estos 2 hombre preguntan por una tal Organización XIII.¿Sabes algo?

-….

¿sabra algo Sasuke? O quiza no…

Se descubrira en el proximo capitulo ^^

Sera dentro de poco ya lo vereis Cherry os quiere y seguira escribiendo si L no me mata con la Death Note de Light xD


	4. Chapter 4

Whajajajaja L no ha conseguido matarme xD (joete) es coñita que soy fan de L forever! Weno que me enrollo sigamos con otro capitulo de Trinity Hellsing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aiiiins, escucha teme, estos 2 hombre preguntan por una tal Organización XIII.¿Sabes algo?

-….

Pasa 1 hora.

-w ¡Ostias lo sabes o no?

-¿Eh?Ah perdón se me habia ido y me habia puesto a pensar en lo que me dijo mi ex maestro Orochimaru de que comprar condones en una farmacia es un timo.(XD)

CATAPLAFFF!super caida manga.

-w ¿lo sabes o no? W

-si algo me suena.

-O.O ¿en serio?

-Si, conozco a uno de ellos, es un tío de genero colega mio llamado Juugo le tiro los tejos pensando que era una tía. ¿Van vestidos con abrigos negros de capucha?

-Sí.

-_Ah vale, entonces tomad esto.

Sasuke les extiende una tarjeta rosa con flores en la que pone: MARLUXIA'S A GO GO

(pasa un buen rato conmigo) Llama al XXX XXX XXX o pregunta por mi en el Castillo del Olvido. C/Noeslatuya NºDesconocido.

Y por detrás:

''Tu amigo no me ha gustado mucho, pero tu llamame cuando quieras, besitos de fresa de

Marluxia(L)''

-Bien, muchas gracias tenemos su guarida.¡Ah por cierto!Yo que tu me cambiaria de ropa.

-Ò_Ó

- ^^U jejeje gracias otra vez!-Abel agarra a alucard y salen pitando de al rubio y al moreno otra vez con su peculiar persecucion.

-¡Sigues llevandola dobe!- se oye gritar a Sasuke mientras corre.

-¡Teme!¡Ya veras cuando te agarre!

Una vez alejados de la singular pareja, alucard y abel deciden ahora que por fin saben donde es ir a la guarida de los malos, eso si primero pasaron por una tienda de armamento para ''satisfacer un caprichito'' de Alucard.

-¡Un tanque!

-Whajajajaja a ver si tienen cojones de no abrirnos la puerta.

Claro eso estaria muy bien, pero hay un problema…¡ninguno se sabe donde esta la direccion!

-Alu-san yo creo que lo mejor es preguntar, ya sabes lo que se dice, preguntando se va a Roma.

- ¬¬ ya, pero como a Roma no vamos yo digo de comprar una Guia repsol o mirar en Google Map.

- TT^TT pero si estamos pelaos de dinero.

-No importa , escucha el otro dia le robe un bolsillo a un gato llamado DonRamon.

-Querras decir Doraemon.

-Si eso, tío no veas que de cosas tiene este gato, hay hasta maria importada!Y..¡ostias mira, un gorrocoptero!

-¿¡Que pretendes que vayamos volando?

-¿Para que, si podemos usar la puerta que hay al fondo del bolsillo?

-No me digas que hasta hay una puerta.

-Si eso parece.¡Oh, que calidad!¡El gorrocoptero lleva pa colgar dos cervezas y beberlas con caña! xD

- XD

Despues de estar un buen rato buscando dentro del bolsillo y sacar mas cosas de este que de el de Mary Poppins a Alucard se le viene a la cabeza una idea.

-Oye cura ¿hemos mirado si hay algun GPS?

-MM pues creo que no, a ver que tenemos aquí.Dorayakis, porros , la interviú, raton de juguete peli del exorcista. Muñeco de Chucky,ordenador portatil, camara de fotos ….

Sale gente de la nada

-¡FOTO TUENTI!(facebook pa los internacionales xD)¡luego la subis y nos etiquetais!

Ziuuuuum desaparecen otra vez.

-….(Alucard y Abel xD)

Despues de un ratito (3 horas)

-Abel, ya veo que las gafas no las llevas de adorno como yo ¬¬.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque sacaste el GPS hace tres horas meapilas!

- Ò_Ó ¡¿A quien llmas eso?¡Percebe!

- ÒwÓ ¡Profesor de Mates!

-¡Niño de mamá!

-¡Tarugo!¡Puerco con patas!¡Curita de tres al cuarto con pintas de monja!

-O_o ¡mas ofendiooo! Buuuaaaa T_T

-Oe, oe tampoco hace falta que me montes una escena, escucha…

PLAFFF! Abanicazo de papel a a la cara de Alucard.

-Ajajajajajja ¡has picado, bakaaaaa!- rie el cura- es el truco mas viejo que existe, jajajajajaja

-…..- alucard no contesta, pero su cara lo dice todo, esta rojo de rabia y falta muy poco para que empiece a salir humo de sus orejas.-¡YO TE MATOOOOO BASTARDO!Yiaahhh!

-O.O

BUM!Alucard no necesita pensarselo mucho para empezar a disparar contra Abel que corre como si quisiera participar en las Olimpiadas .

-¡Vuelve aquí cura canoso!

-¡Obligame paliducho!

Esta escena seguiria un buen rato de no ser porque Abel se mete por la puerta del bolsillo de Doraemon mientras su compañero le persigue.

-¡Te pille cura!Disponte a rezar tus ultimas oracion….¿Donde coño estamos?

[Voz misteriosa]¡Bienvenidos mis afortunados concursantes!Pasad y jugad a..¿Que hay tras la puerta?para ganar fabulosos premios!.

-O_O ¿EH?

··.To be continued.··

Weno hoy hasta aquí otro dia que os haya gustado!

Besos acerezados y sonrientes de Chess o Cherry (como prefirais!) ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Buff despues de medio siglo aki vamos de nuevo jaja Feliz Navidad!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Voz misteriosa]¡Bienvenidos mis afortunados concursantes!Pasad y jugad a..¿Que hay tras la puerta?para ganar fabulosos premios!.

-O_O ¿EH?

Alucard y Abel no salen de su asombro cuando las luxes se encienden y se encuentran a ellos mismos (pleonasmo) en un plató de televisión.

-Alu-san…

-Lo sé, creo que el presentador se pinta los ojos.

CATAPLAAAFFFFF!

¬¬ çbienvenidos concursantes. Ah y no me pinto los ojos. Pasad y jugas a ¿Qué hay tras la puerta?. Es sencillo hay 5 puertas,2 tienen premio y otras 2 castigo.

-¿Y la quinta?

- Sorpresa ^^.Bien díganme sus nombres y saluden a cámara.

- Umm bueno yo soy el padre Abel Nightroad. ¡Hola Esther, dale recuerdos a todo el mundo! ¡Ah y por cierto Tres-kun la sorpresa no es siempre un coche o una chica . ¿A que no?-dice Abel al presentador.

En el Vaticano Negativo

-Em, pues claro que no- gesto al de detrás del decorado para que la chica de la puerta nº 3 se quite – este es un programa decente no como American Idol. Bien ¿y usted señor?- dirigiéndose a Alucard.

-¿Yo?

-si presentese por favor.

-Vale, soy Alucard.

-…¿Y ya esta?

- Sí, ah y una cosa que siempre he querido hacer en la tele. – dice el vampiro mientras se desabrocha el abrigo -¡SOY DEL LIVERPOOL F.C!Y no del Manchester Integra! Whajajajajaja

- …(todos xD)

-Oh, un momento parece que tenemos una llmada entrante, buenas noches ¿con quien hablamos?

-ALUCARDOOOOOOOOOOOO!(creo que esta claro no?) ¡¿Cómo que del Liverpool?¡¿Y para eso te compé yo la equipación del Barça!

-whajajajaja se siente ya te he dicho que soy del Madrid! (como yo )

-¿Pero no había dicho que era del Liverpool?

Pasadas unas 3 emisiones del programa y de que Alucard e Integra fuesen a un programa de reconciliaciones a hablar de sus problemas con el fútbol y que la mujer le atizase al vampiro por no estar trabajando y estar allí hablando de chorradas volvieron al juego de las puertas.

-Bueno… como ya han pasado varios programas y usted me dejó aquí al cura que siempre se chiva de las puertas que son…-miarada asesina a Abel- les diré lo que quieren saber. La puerta nº 4 es un pasadizo hacia un sitio llamado Mundo Inexistente.

-¿Mundo Inexistente?

- Sí, quisimos convertirlo en un centro turístico como premio, pero el jefe del lugar nos quería cobrar en corazones y encima que tuviésemos de trabajadores a los moñigos blancos.

-¿Corazones?¿Moñigos?

-Oye cura, creo que allí es donde encontraremos al cubano . Vale pues entraremos.

-Ok, pero tengan cuidado, hace tiempo un gato azul metió ahí dentro por venganza a un chaval llamado Perchita, Gormita o Novitano me acuerdo del nombre; pero desde entonces no ha salido.

-Tranquilo hombre que vamos armados ^w^

- Ó_Ó ¿AR ARMADOS?

-¡Vamonos cura!- dice Alucard agarrando a Abel y metiéndolo dentro de la puerta para luego meterse él.

-Alu-san no veo nada.

- Joder ni yo, esto está mas negro que Michael Jackson antes de operarse.A ver encenderé el mechero.

!

Abel grita y del susto Alucard grita también y así están un rato.

¡Bueno vale ya! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Mi mira Alu-san

¿El que? Ostias….

··.To be continued.··

Bueno un aperitivo para que paseis el rato peña! Feliz Navidad y prospero año 2011! No dejéis de leerme! Besos Chess ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody!And happy new year 2011!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bueno vale ya! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?

-Mi mira Alu-san

-¿El que? Ostias….

Ante la mirada perpleja de los 2 hombres se extiende un túnel oscuro cuyas paredes son circulares y de colores a la luz, pero bueno la visión de catacumba hippie no fue lo que impresionó al dúo. Lo fuerte de aquello eran por así decirlo los huesos.

-So so son cadáveres.

-¡Eh mira cura!- grita Alucard que se ha acercado a uno de los esqueletos y lo sujeta moviéndolo como si fuera una marioneta- jajajaja *llámame Huesitos* jajaja o no no mejor aún*el Flaco* jajajajja.

-¡No tiene gracia Alu-san, hay que respetar a los muertos!

-Oye oye que yo los respeto, que mi viejo lleva muerto muchos siglos y cuando nos vemos "de uvas a peras" solo discutimos en palabras menores (Hay que recordar k tanto Alucard como su padre son muertos vivientes de ahí el respeto de Alucard por los muertos).Ya sabes cura tipo así como malnacido, hijo de monja, bastardo,idio..

- ¡Ya ya, vale por Dios!Y no me refería a esa clase de muertos ¬¬

Tras esta escenita los agentes siguen caminando por el túnel, Alucard como si estuviera en casa y Abel como si estuviera en el pasaje del terror. Anduvieron bastante rato hasta que los moñigos blancos (incorpóreos para los entendidos xD) como les dijo el presentadorles atacaron.

-¡Morid hijos de perra!

- Amen. - -

Una serie de tiros y pelea y la victoria de nuestros agentes -WIN!-, eso si, hubo heridos en combate- FAIL-.

-¡JODER JODER!Me voy a cagar en la piii piii piiii *censurado* ¿¡Donde mierda aprendiste a disparar! ¡¿Y las gafas te tocaron en la tómbola!

- TT_TT lo siento alu-san no era mi intención darte pero es que esa cosa se te acercó por detrás y yo..

-¡Tú! ¡Me disparaste en el culo! ¡Y agradece que solo como y duermo!Que si hubiera necesitado ir al baño como un humano tu cara habría sido la primera en visitar el retrete!

- O.O TT_TT

El enfado de Alucard se acrecentó cuando llegaron al final del túnel y descubrieron que había una puerta cerrada con una cerradura no muy pequeña.

- ¡MIERDAAAAA!

-Cálmate Alu-san inspeccionemos un poco esto a ver si encontramos la llave- dice Abel al tiempo que se agachaba para inspeccionar el suelo.

- ….ok- alucard sonríe maliciosamente a espaldas de Abel y levanta la pierna en posición de chute-….¡Chupate esa Benji Prize!Yiiiiaaaah!

¡PUMBA!

Del pedazo ostón/patadón Abel sale volando y choca contra la pared del túnel.

-Gooooooooooool!

-XX

Comentarista: de Alucaaaard!Que esplendido señores , que penalti, que puntería!Marc Lenders se estará revolviendo en su tumba!

Marc Lenders: Que no estoy muerto!

El pobre Abel se desprende de la pared como un pájaro estrellado contra la ventana y se cae encima deun esqueleto.

-¡Jajajajaja! Siempre caes en buenas manos! Que fuerte este huesudo todavía tiene ropa y pelo "y vaya pelos de enchufe" y… ¿Qué es esto?- lo que Alucard ha cogido es una llave gigante que el esqueleto tiene agarrada- Joder huesudo suelta!- Crack! –Ups, me he llevado hasta brazo, ¿abrira esta cachimba la puerta?

El vampiro se encamina a la puerta con la llave en la mano y cuando va a meterla en la cerradura una pequeña abertura a la altura de los ojos se abre.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, ¿lo captas?

-¡ No no lo capto!

-Oye colega no vayas a meter la..

-Yiiiaaaaak!

Demasiado tarde, Alucard ya ha metido la llave en la cerradura y justo cuando lo ha hecho, un rayo al estilo de Pikachu lo electrocuta.

- ¬¬ te dije que no lo en fin, un muerto más para la colección.

-wow, vaya viaje.

-¡Estas vivo! ¿¡como?

-Porque ya estoy muerto.

-Pe pe pero si el último quedo hecho un huevo frito, además ¿¡Como que muerto?

-Muerto muerto.

-Moooolaaa, bueno me has caido bien si me dices la contraseña os dejaré pasar a ti y a.. eso que llevas contigo.

-¿Te refieres al cura?

-¿Eh?¡Ah no! Yo me referia a tu verdad quien ha podido diseñar tal horror?

- ¬¬ Oe Abel, levanta y ayudame a buscar una contraseña.

- x_ x vale..

-vamos a ver, ¡abrete sesamo!

-No ^^

-Dejame probar a mi Alu-san ¡abracadabra!

-No ^^

Pasadas 2 horas...

-¡Sorbete de limon!¿cucarachas asadas!¡Lady Gaga forever!¡Barrio Sesamo!¡El yaoi,google y hacendado dominaran el mundo!(lo siento no me pude resistir xD)¡Patata!¡OOh!Por los colmillos de mi viejo!¡Me rindo!

-U_U bueno como llevamos aki una eternidad os dare una pista, es un santo y seña.

-O_O Oye cura creo que ya lo sé.

-Tranquilo Alu-san ante todo piensatelo muy..

-¡Abre idiota!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wenooo hasta aqui hoy despues de 80 mil años, jejeje ah y una aclaracion , no tengo nada en contra del sombrero de Alucard, es más yo kiero un atuendo iwal que el suyo jajaj

Xaoo ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Carnavaaaal carnavaaal feliz fiesta a todos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tranquilo Alu-san ante todo piensatelo muy..

-¡Abre idiota!

CATAPLAF!(caida manga)

-Alu-san !

- ^^ Correcto

-Enserio? O.O

-Sip, bueno ¿a que esperais?¡adentro!

Alucard y Abel pasan al interior de la puerta y al otro lado los recibe un chico pelirrojo de mirada ojiverde con dos curiosas marquitas debajo de los ojos.

-¡Bienvenidos! ^^

-¿A donde?

-Pues a donde va a ser ¡al mundo Inexistente!Oh por cierto mi nombre es Axel ¿lo captais?

-Encantado Axel-kun yo soy el padre Abel y él es alucard-san mi compañero

-¬¬ ya ya, ¿podemos dejar las presentaciones chaval?- dice Alucard sacando su pistola y apuntando directamente a Axel- jeje llévanos con tu jefe...incorporeo.

-...vaya, asi que vosotros sois los agentes de los que hablaba mi jefe¿no?. Vale seguidme ^^

-O_O ¿eh?

-¿¡Como que seguidme?

-Si esque bueno enfrentarme ahora a vosotros seria como D.P.M.C.

-¿D.P.M.C.?

-Demasiao pa mi cuerpo

CATAPLAFF!(caida manga)

-¡Llevanos ya ostias!

- ok ok, pero antes ¡bienvenidos al garito de la organización XIII!¡La discoteca Kingdom Hearts!

-¿?

Ante la mirada atónita de nuestros agentes las luces empiezan a encenderse hasta formar un pasillo que desemboca en una sala enorme donde mucha gente baila y bebe sin parar.

-DJ:¡hey hey hey!¿Que pasa chavales?¡que la fiesta no pare, moved esos corazones!

-¿A que mola? ^^

-...(Alucard y Abel xd)

-Bueno colegas seguidme, os llevaré a la barra a que os toméis algo y después ante mi jefe.¡Ah por cierto!Hoy tenemos concurso de bebedores; mi compadre Demyx participa , por allá va. ¡Eh Demyx!

- Axel, que passha?Quienes son tus..hicuup..amigas?

-¿¡Como que amigas?

-hicuup vale tío dame cuartelillo

-¿Cuantas copas llevas tio? ^^

-Hicuup puesss creo que hicuup unas 13 o por ahí pero Xigbar me va ganando, como se nota que el muy cabrón fue pirata en la otra vida.

-¿Piratas? Ni me los nombres, al último que me cargué me dejó clavado su garfio en la decia que perdia neuronas, pero yo creo que perdia mucosa cerebral.

-O_O

-Hicuup

-¿Pero eso cuando fue Alu-san?

-Mmm hace años.

-¿Integra-san estaba viva?

-¡Claro!Tu no sabes el poder de las cremas y los liftings.

(8)(8)Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop now oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh(8)

-Wow que tema tío vampiro ^^

-Hicuup quiero bailar jiji pero no recuerdo si se hacerlo, no estoy seguro hicuup ¡pero no me presioneeeeis!

- ¬¬U ¿no lo cojes Alu-san?

-¡no!debe ser Integra!

-Trae!Hiccup yo lo cojo.

-Noooo!

-¿Diga?

""Yo soy tu padre""

-O_O hicuup pero eso es imposible...

""Cierto, porque yo soy Beowulf!""

-¿Eh?¡¿Que demonios es esto?

""Esto es Espartaa!""

-Trae aquí bebedor- dice alucard al tiempo que le arrebata el móvil a Demyx- Papá ¿te has tomado la medicación?Si la del alzheimer...ajá ¿y la de la rabia?, vale, ¡ah!¿y para el embarazo psicológico?

-O.o ¿embarazo psicologico?

-Bueno papá si ale venga adió le dire a Integra de tu parte. Saluda a mamá.Adiós.

CLICK.

-¿¡Que coño mirais tanto!

-Nada (todos)

^^ Escuchad tíos mi jefe esta en la zona VIP venid conmigo.- Dice Axel mientras los guía por la discoteca y va saludando gente por el camino. -¡Hey!¿Que pasa Lindsay ya fuera del trullo?¡Hola presi Obama!¡Paris no le tires los tejos a Luxord que es ludopata!

-O_O ¿Que hace aquí el presidente de los EEUU?

-Nosotros hicimos que subiera al poder y tambien financiamos la obra de Dan Brown.

-¬¬ ya claro y seguro que también es culpa vuestra que quitaran la serie de los teletubbies.

-mmmm no sé tendré que preguntar ^^

-...''Nota mental: asegurarme de pegarle un tiro a este tipo''

-...''Nota mental:pedir un aumento a Catherina por mision chorra!''

La discoteca resultó ser mas grande de lo que parecia en principio, había tres gigantescas pistas de baile con su propio DJ cada una.

-*¬* esa gogó me recuerda a cierta modelo que...jejeje si...

-O/O Alu-san hentai!

Con el despiste Abel se choca con un grupo de gente que lo mira mal.

-¡Hey hermano mira por donde pones el culo!

-Si a no ser quieras pelea!- dicen respectivamente dos chicos del grupo.

-No disculpad jovenes, pero Dios en su infinita misericordia nos dice que debemos perdonar al projimo.

- ¿Eh? ¡En idioma entendible viejo!

-¿¡Como que viejo?¡Que solo tengo 950 años!

- O_O (todos)

-¡Eh cura !¿por que cojones tardas tanto?

-yiiiaakk! ¡socorro Alu-san!

Cuando el vampiro y el pelirrojo junto al bebedor encuentran al canoso cura este está en el suelo con, bueno unos pocos evidentes signos de malos tratos.

-¡Ala!¡Pa que le tomes el pelo a tu madre!

- X_X no tengo..

-Ò_Ó

-¡Eh vosotros!¿que demonios pasa aquí?Habeis dado vosotros la paliza al cura?

-¿¡Algun problema tio?

-...^w^¡que va!Me tendriais que haber llamado para que hubiese participado..¡un momento!¡Si que hay un problema!...

-¿Y bien?

¡PUMBA!¡CATAPLASH!¡CRASH!¡CROCK!¡BAM!¡BUM!¡CATAPUM!

Se oye voz de la nada: ¡KO!¡Gana Alucard!

-¡Nadie puede maltratar a mi cura de esa manera salvo yo!Whajajja fuck yeaaah!

(Axel y Demyx XD)(Abel X_X)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliz carnaval a todos!

Atte: Cherry Cheshire ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento una y mil veces la tardanza -.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Nadie puede maltratar a mi cura de esa manera salvo yo!Whajajaja FUCK YEAH!

-(Axel, Demyx: xD)(Abel X_X)

Bueno tras unas cuantas chorradas a parte nuestro ahora grupo llega por fin a la zona VIP, eso si, antes hubo que parar para que Abel se recuperara y Alucard tomara fuerzas.

FLASHBACK

-Bueno, pararemos en la barra hasta que el cura se espabile, y yo tengo sed.¿Sangre para servir teneis?

-Mmm pregunta al barman.

-Vale. ¡oye!

-¿Si señor?

-¿Sangre servis aquí?

-Mm me temo que no , pero le puedo poner un bloodymary

-¡Eso es cosa de nenas!¡Mejor un chupito!

-¡A mi otro hiccup!Que invita Axel.

-¡¿Como? vv

Pasados 5 chupitos.

-Pues como te iba diciendo **hic** mi trabajo es una mierda, a veces, ghouls aquí Vaticano alla.

-Hiccup te entiendo , nosotros todo el dia tras el Kingdom Hearts.

-Oye Demyx creo que me caes bien, pero para que me caigas mejor otra ronda!

-Hiccup Asi se habla!

Pasados 10 chupitos.

-Lalalala hic uy creo que estoy empezando a ver amarillo ¡ah no! Que son mis gafas hic jejeje (recordemos que los cristales de las gafas de Alu-chan son amarillos)

-Alucard hiccup eres un tio de puta madre, joder que lastima que seamos enemigos porque hiccup yo ya te tengo como un compadre de todaaa la vida.

-Jejeje gracias.. uff me estoy quedando seco..¡Camareroo!

-¿Queeee?

-¡Camarerooo!

-¿Queee?

-¡Una de vodka!

-¿Una de vodka?

-(8)Vodkatee un hombre que te quieraa que te tenga llenita la neveraa(8)jejeje

-Jajajaja ahora veras hiccup ¡Camarerooo!

-¿Queee?

-¡Camareroo!

-¿Queee?

-Una de pacharan!

-¿Una de pacharan?

-Pacharan mas de mil años muchos maaas.

Despues de los ultimos chupitos y de haber llamado al camarero 80 veces mas, Abel se despierta de su sueño.

-¿..?¿Donde estamos?

-Coño cura ¡Por fin despiertas hic ¿quieres tomar algo? Hic

-Mmm ¡un momento!¿y la mision?¡Alu-san estas ebrio!

-¿Ebrio? Ahh Borracho a lo fisno ¡que va! Hic . Te veo mala cara ven a tomar algo. ¡Camareroo!

-¡Por ultima vez deje de llamarme!

-Hic bueno bueno. Oye traele aquí a mi amigo para desayunar un vaso de leche con galletas, foskitos, tigretones y un pan bimbo en lata.

-Alu-san no me apetece gracias. Pero ¿que es eso de un pan bimbo en lata?

-Hic (8)¡Pan bimbo en lataa pa mi morenaa , pa que tu sientas mi ritmo en las piernas!(8)jejeje

-¬¬U

-Señor no tengo nada de eso-

-...

-¿Alu-san?

-¡Me has cortado el rollo!

O_O (todos)

Aparece guardia de la nada (como siempre) y se posiciona detras del camarero.

-Disculpa pero le has cortado el rollo al emperador-dice para despues sujetarlo y lanzarlo por una ventana.

Lo sientoooo!(camarero volador xD)

-Alu-san¿eres un emperador?

-Eh? ¡Ah si!Como ya habia un rey de la fiesta- dice señalando a un tarima donde un muy muy feliz Sanji [One Piece] baila con 2 o 3 gogos.-¡Ah y no te pierdas a la reina!-añade el vampiro señalando hacia un enorme moño con una mujer incrustrada:

-They try to make me go to rehab I say no no nooo

-WTF?¿Amy Winehouse?

-Exacto cura , jejeje una fiesta no es una fiesta sin Paris Lindsay y Amy en ella!

END FLASHBACK

-Bueno tios por fin habeis llegado a la zona VIP. Yo os dejo aquí, mis ordenes eran traeros.

-Ok gracias mechero andante.

-^^ De nada ¡adios a los dos ah y procurad no pifiarla mucho!- se despide Axel mientras se aleja de los 2 agentes.

-Bueno cura, la batalla final se acerca. Espero que estes listo para freirles el culo a esos 2.

.Estoy listo Alu-san pero si algo fuese mal y tuviera que transformarme quiero que te vayas.

-¿Irme?Ni de coña. Si eso pasase yo liberaria mis restrcciones y entonces nos cargariamos a esos 2 para despues pelear y comprobar quien es el mas fuerte.

-Pero Alu-san te comeria, literalmente hablando.

-¿Me has tomado por un bocadillo'¡Intentalo si tienes huevos!

-Pero...

-¡No hay peros que valgan!¡Ahora vamos a entrar!

Con estas palabras el vampiro zanja la conversacion y abre de un empujon la gran puerta en la que se lee con letras enorme VIP.

-Yiak! ¡Manos arriba cabrones!-vocifera Alucard entrando en la sala pistola en mano, pero..

-Alu-san aquí no hay nadie, ademas huelo algo raro.

-si huele como a..

-Flores...-Abel no puede seguir hablando porque una enorme jaula cae del techo encerrandolo.- ¡Alu-san cuidado!

El cura apenas tiene tiempo de avisar a su compañero , pues a los pies de Alucard se abre una trampilla que el vampiro esquiva por los pelos y justo cuando salta a un lado para ponerse a salvo otras trampas se activan , a saber flechas,tronco con puas, mas trampillas, laseres, etc etc..

-Whajaja ¡van a tener que hacerlo mejor para atraparme!

-¡Sigue asi Alu-san!-anima el religioso, pero de pronto se queda palido.- ¡Alu-san sarten sarten!

-¿Sarten?¡¿Ahora si tienes hambre?

-¡No alu-san!¡La sarten cuidado!

-¿¡Que pasa que se queman los huevos1?¡¿O es que quieres que te fria los tuyos?

PLAFF!(sartenazo)

-Alu-san!

X_X

-Jajajaja pense que seria mas dificil -dice un tipo de cabello largo rosa con aroma floral-

-¿¡Quien eres tu?¿¡Y como has nockeado a Alu-san de un sartenazo?

-Mi nombre es Marluxia nº11 de la organización XIII ¡ah! Y la sarten es de plata marca Tefal ^^

-pe pe pero ¿no se suponia que aquí estaba el cabecilla de la organización?

-Whajaja pues claro que no, el jefe esta en la ultima sala, y para llegar hasta el debeis derotar a los 10 miembros restantes de la organización!

-¿10?

-Si a Demyx , Axel y Xigbar les habeis derrotado con el alcohol; bueno mas bien Axel y Demyx, xigbar se derrota solo. Por tanto...¡preparaos para vuestro castigo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yiiiaaak! (chillido nena) ¡ten compasion Marluxia!

Jejeje que decis? ¿habra compasion?¿qu clase de pruebas habran de superar?¿lograran su objetivo?

Todo esto y mas en el prox capitulo!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	9. Chapter 9

O.o O.O O_O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Preparaos para vuestro castigo! Whajajajajajajaja- gritaba el pelirrosa mientras una lluvia de pétalos caía sobre él.- ¡Excelente Larxene excelente! Una presentación digna de mí.

-Si si ya cállate, y más te vale que me compenses luego por esto.- respondió una mujer rubia peinada hacia atrás salvo por dos mechones rebeldes y vestida igual que el otro.

-¿T t tu tambien eres de la Organización?-preguntó temeroso Abel.

-Ja! Pues claro estúpido curita. La verdad es que en un principio os ibamos a castigar de uno en uno.- decía la rubia arrastrando a Alucard hasta dos tablas en forma de X donde lo apresó a los grilletes que tenía.- Pero al final el jefe y la autora convenieron en que seria un auténtico coñazo.

-¬¬U

-Así que tendréis 5 castigos dobles.

-¿Do do dobles?

-Jajajaja así es.- contestó esta vez Marluxia.- Los miembros nos hemos agrupado de dos en dos y os castigaremos en parejas.

El pobre Abel sentía verdadero horror, y rezaba porque Alucard se despertase. Después de todo a quien mierda le gustaba que un tío-tía y una nena con aires de Pikachu fueran tus primeros verdugos.

-Bien bien, en cuanto tu compañero despierte empezaremos a _jugar_.

-..Tsk..¿Y quien ha dicho que estuviera dormido?..

-¿¡!

-¡Alu-san! TT^TT

-Joder...menudo dolor de cabeza...

-¡¿Como es posible que ya esté despierto? Marluxia pedazo de inútil menuda mierda de sartén!

-¡Pero me dijeron que no fallaría! ¡Además regalaban un libro de recetas estupendo! TT_TT

-Jejejeje no os preocupeis churris* mias.

-¿¡Churris!

-Hay algo que vosotras no sabeis pero que el cura sí.

-¿¡Vosotras!

-No puedo quedarme dormido así de fácil porque...¡Padezco de insomnio! Whajajajajaja

(Ese es nuestro Alu-san!)

Marluxia echaba humo por las orejas y Larxene tenía cara de WTF? Y Abel sonreía y daba palmaditas.

-¡Muy bien nenas!¡Ya me estais desatando para que os dé una paliza y vaya a por vuestro jefe, al cura podeis quedaroslo.

-O.o P p pero Alu-san!

-Ni peros ni nada cura! ¡Sacrificate por la misión!-bramaba el vampiro mientras hacía fuerza para librarse de los grilletes.

-¡Ja! ¡Aunque lo intentes no te podrás soltar de ahí! ¡Son mis grilletes especiales de atamiento para tortura sado! Jajajajajajaja- decía Larxene una vez repuesta del shock.

-¿Sado?

-Grrrrrr por muy mona que te parezca , esta tía es una psicopáta sádica. Ah y una cosa más...¡yo no soy una chica!- rugió el pelirrosa.

-Si si eso dicen todas! ¬ w ¬

Marluxia estaba tan enfadado que se abalanzó sobre el vampiro con un ¿grito? ¿de guerra? (gritito yiiaaak xD) con su guadaña en mano.

¡Zassss!

-¡Alu-san!

-o.O

De un sablazo, la cabeza de Alucard salió volando aterrizando justo a los pies de Abel , que se desmayó nada más ver la cabeza cortada de su compañero al lado suyo.

-Ooohhh... ¡PLAF!- super caída Abel.

-Uno menos, bueno me habria gustado que me dejases torturarlo un poco pero bueno.-dijo la rubia resignada.

-Grrr grrrr grrr dámelo ¡usaré su cabeza como lámpara!-rugió el pelirrosa.

-¿Y con el cuerpo?...¡¿Oye y el cuerpo?

Los dos miembros de la Organización se quedaron pasmados al ver que el cuerpo del vampiro no estaba.

-Je je je je je...

-¡¿?

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda _rosita_, de no ser por tí seguiría ahí atrapado.

-¡¿Pero que cojones?

Una bandada de murciélagos se dirigió hasta la cabeza parlante (xD) de Alucard y comenzaron a recomponer su cuerpo.

-Me habeis ahorrado mucho tiempo, ahora vamos a jugar en serio.

-In intenta lo que quieras. ¡Sin la llave que uno de nosotros lleva jamás podrás abrir la puerta!

-¡¿Apostamos algo?

-¡Lo que quieras!

-¡Vale! Voy a lanzar al cura contra la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, si la atraviesa me dais la llave.-dijo Alucard abriendo la jaula a pulso (machote!) y sacando al desmayado Abel.

-¿Y si pierdes?

-Mmmmm...

-¡Ya sé! Jugarás a las casitas con Marluxia y me darás al cura para que lo torture un rato.- dijo Larxene alegremente y como si nada.

-Lo del cura lo veo justo..., pero ¡no pienso jugar a esa mariconería!

-Tranquilo... Marlu-chan juega a las casitas con sus barbies especiales...

-Tsk ¬ w ¬

El vampiro refunfuña y se prepara para lanzar a su compañero cual proyectil contra la puerta.

-Cura...por tu bien espero que no te despiertes en pleno vuelo y que esa cabeza dura tuya sirva de algo.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz

-Rooaaaaaargggg!

Alucard toma toda la fuerza que posee y lanza a Abel contra la puerta y ¡Pumba!. El sacerdote se estrella contra la puerta y casi se deja la cabeza en el choque, pero la puerta siguió intacta.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡ganamos!

-¡Ni me jodas! ¡Cura eres un auténtico inútil hasta dormido!

-X_X Zzzzzzzz

Marluxia y Larxene sonríen, y cada uno se dirige a por su premio, el pelirrosa a por el vampiro y la rubia a por el religioso.

-Bien vampiro, vamos a jugar a las casitas...

-Uhhhh que miedoooo...

-¡Con mis barbies mecanizadas! Whajajajaja

-OwO

El de la guadaña saca de su abrigo un mando y pulsa un botón rojo que abre dos compuertas del techo de donde bajan dos castillos de 2 metros donde barbies de 1 metro se mueven como robots y vestidas de soldado.

-Ahora si que me has dejado muerto.

-¡Deja tus burlas vampiro! ¡El primero que logre derribar el fuerte del otro gana!

-Jejejje como quieras _rosita..._ " Buff menos mal que mi viejo me compró Legos de pequeño, que si no.."

Mientras en otro rincón de la sala Larxene habia encadenado al cura al mismo sitio donde estaba Alucard antes.

-Muy bien curita... espábilate bien , ¡porque vas a ver conmigo maratón de películas de miedo en 3D!

-¿EHH...?- Abel que apenas se despertaba no entendía ni jota.

-¡ Ah y te azotaré con un látigo si intentas cerrar los ojos! ^^

-O.O noooooooooo!

Y así comenzó la guerra de unos y el castigo de otro. Alucard y Marluxia parecían estar en plena guerra mundial, y Abel y Larxene como quién dice en una sesión de cine.

-¡Morid hijos de perra!

-¡Vamos chicas! (Marluxia xD)

-¡Ooohhhh que divertido!

-Mamaaaaaaaaa (Abel xD)

Y bueno así podrían haber seguido todo el día , pero claro la autora no lo iba a consentir, así que le sopló a Alucard un truquito para vencer al pelirrosa.

-Je..Muy bien ¡gracias churri!

-_Me debes una..._

Dicho esto el vampiro medio asintió medio bufó, y se dispuso a ejecutar la jugada.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡¿Que que pasa?-gritaron en el fuerte contrario

-¡Una de vosotras se ha roto una uña!-gritó Alucard "consternado" señalando el castillo de sus rivales.

Y entonces la ecatombe...

-¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Quien? ¿¡Soy yo? Yiiaaaaaaakk!

Todas las barbies robot y el propio Marluxia empezaron a chillar como locas y a correr de un lado para otro.

-Je..¡ahora nenas!¡Fuego!-ordenó Alucard a sus barbies.

-¡Si!- respondieron al unisono disparando con los cañones hacia el enemigo y derribando por completo la fortaleza.

-¡Fuck yeah nenas!

-No me lo puedo creer...he perdido...

Alucard se pavoneaba y Marluxia lloriqueaba desconsoladamente en un rincón. El vampiro, orgulloso de su victoria, fue derecho hasta su compañero a contarselo.

-¡Hey Abel he ganado! Whajajaja ¿tu como lo llevas? ^w^

-TT _ TT

Al pobre cura ya no le quedaban ganas ni de hablar, pues la rubia le habia hecho ver las 7 pelis de Saw, las 2 de The Ring, San Valentín sangriento, Paranormal Activity, El grito , etc etc...

-Wow, estais viendo El Resplandor, ¿sabes que al final el tío muere congelado no?-dice Alucard dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-O_O no lo sabiaaaa! Buaaaa¡Mas chafao el final!-lloró la rubia que salió corriendo a la misma esquina donde su compañero lloriqueba también.

-Je..hay que ver que par de nenas. Bueno cura nos vamos.- dijo Alucard soltando a Abel.

El vampiro tuvo que sostener al religioso, si no éste se hubiera ido de morros contra el suelo. Y cargando con él, se dirigió hacia la parejita.

-Oe, hemos ganado, ahora dadme la llave.

-Sniiifff... muy bien, esta vez habéis ganado pero la próxima vez os venceremos ¡y además nuestros compañeros nos vengarán!

-Si si lo que tu digas.- dijo Alucard cogiendo la llave que el sollozante Marluxia le tendía y marchándose con Abel.

Una vez fuera de la primera sala, se encontraron con un pasillo que desembocaba en otra puerta en la que se leía las iniciales C.V.& Z.

-Oye cura... no sé que habrá ahí detrás pero en tu estado no me vas a ser de utilidad, así que...-empezó a hablar el de rojo para soltar poco a poco a Abel recargándolo en la pared.

-Alu-san ¿que vas a hacer?¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí!¡ Es peligroso que te enfrentes solo a ellos y además..!

"Mordisco", (lo siento no sé como se hace el ruido de morder) Abel no siguió hablando cuando vió que su compañero se había mordido su propia muñeca de la cual manaba abundante sangre.

-Bebe.-ordenó Alucard más que ofrecer, tendiéndole su muñeca herida al religioso.

-Pe pero Alu-san.

-Aquella noche(se refiere a la del hotel) dijiste que eras un vampiro que se alimentaba de la sangre de otros vampiros. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta y bebe.

-...

Abel agachó la cabeza pero abrió la boca y dejó que el otro le acercara el brazo a la boca y empezó a absorber el líquido rojo. A cada trago Abel se sentía más fuerte y con más sed.

-Ñññggg – Alucard gruñó al sentir al cura hacer presión contra su muñeca.- Oye ...Abel...

El religioso seguía bebiendo con avidez hasta que como un chispazo la voz de Alucard le devolvió a la realidad y se apartó bruscamente del brazo del otro.

-Ghhh uffff ufff.

-Alu-san lo siento...¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado el de negro con la boca manchada de sangre y acercándose a su compañero.

-Je... si nos toca enfrentarnos algún día...debo tener cuidado de que no me muerdas estúpida sanguijuela.-respondió el de rojo sonriendo como sólo él sabía.- Vámonos Abel. Tenemos unos cuantos traseros que patear.

Dicho esto el vampiro se enderezó recuperando la compostura y dirigiéndose a la siguiente sala.

Abel sonrió, se limpió la sangre de la boca y fue tras él.

-Neee Alu-san...

-¿Um?

-No me has llamado cura...

-Tsk ¡A callar maldito perro del Vaticano!¡Cierra tu maldita boca devora vampiros y sigueme!

-Jejejejejeje.

Definitivamente Alucard seguiría siendo siempre Alucard.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeeeeeee me he tardado mucho lo sé, pero espero que esto lo compense ^^

*Churri= apelativo cariñoso normalmente usado en las mujeres para referirse a ellas como su pareja.

Obviamente Alucard no lo usa en este sentido xD

Alucard: Y tanto que no ¬¬*

Yo: A callar que me debes una! Nos leemos!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm on a roll!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente Alucard seguiría siendo siempre Alucard.

Ambos agentes caminaban por el pasillo y cuando alcanzaron la puerta ambos prepararon sus armas.

-¿Listo canoso? Como los tenga a tiro los pienso dejar tan agujereados como un queso gruyere.

-Listo Alu-san pero...¿¡A que viene lo de canoso!

-¿Acaso no lo eres? Deberías usar Just for men como hago yo.- movimiento de cabeza al estilo Pantene.

-...(Abel xD)

Dicho esto el vampiro pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta que salió volando hasta la otra punta de la habitación, que era bastante más pequeña que la anterior, y entró seguido de Abel.

-¡Salid de donde quiera que estéis cabrones!

-Alu-san..no creo que haya trampas en esta habitación, es demasiado pequeña. No hay espacio para dispositivos.

-Tsk..eso ya lo sé Abel. Lo que quiero saber ahora es donde se encuentran los de esta habitación para cargarmelos.

El sacerdote y el vampiro rebuscaron por la habitación aparentemente vacía, y al no hallar nada decidieron encaminarse a la siguiente puerta, pero cuando estaban a punto de abrirla está se abrió desde el otro lado dándole de lleno a Abel en la cara.

¡Plaf!

-Ostias Abel ¡ten cuidado hombre!

-...veo estrellitas...

-¡Oh disculpen!No sabiamos que...habia alguien...del otro lado...

La tercera voz pertenecía a un jovencito con el pelo gris oscuro y un enorme mechón cubriéndole un lado de la cara.

-¡Jodido emo!¡Ten cuidado con la puerta!¡que casi me matas al cura!-brama Alucard agarrando al joven del abrigo negro.-¿Eres de la Organización verdad? Pues date por muerto...

Alucard apuntó al otro con su pistola directo en su frente , y cuando iba a apretar el gatillo un proyectil de hielo impactó de lleno en su pecho haciéndole retroceder y soltar al joven.

-¡Mierda!¿¡Quien cojones ha empezado la pelea a bolas de nieves!

-Temo haber sido yo en defensa de mi pupilo...-dijo un recién aparecido hombre de pelo largo castaño-rubio y con ojos verdes que portaba un gran escudo azul.-Veo que habeis derrotado a los inútiles de Marluxia y Larxene.

-Je...dalo por hecho...Coser y cantar. Así que...vosotros sois los siguientes supongo.

-Correcto. Mi nombre es Vexen nº 4 de la Organización y él es Zexión el nº 6.

-Supongo que mi compañero díria que mucho gusto...¡pero yo no tengo el placer!-rugió el de rojo volviendo a disparar contra la pareja.

-Estúpido.-dijo Vexen haciendo aparecer un escudo helado circular que cubrió a ambos.-Tus balas no podrán hacer nada contra mi hielo.

-Tsk..mierda...¡Abel arriba! ¡Pégales un mordisco a estos dos!

-mm...-Abel que apenas se recuperaba del choque.- ¿Son rosquillas gigantes?- sólo decía tonterías.

-emmm esto... ¡Si! ¡Enormes rosquillas de frambuesa!

-No me gusta la frambuesa...¡plaf!-replicó el cura para luego volver a desmayarse (Este Abel se pasa más tiempo inconsciente que despierto)

-...(Alucard, Vexen y Zexión xD)

De repente y sin previo aviso el más joven sacó un gran libro de Dios sabe dónde abriéndolo y haciendo volar cientos de hojas de papel hasta el vampiro aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-¿¡Que mierda es esto!

-Es mi técnica especial. Y agradece que no te haya encerrado en el libro, porque no podrías escapar.

-¡Y una mierda que no!

-Buen trabajo Zexión, tan eficiente como siempre. Bien agente, ya que están aquí les explicaré en que consistirá la prueba de esta sala. ¿Ha oido hablar del programa Quién quiere ser millonario?

-No. Yo solo veo la MTV.

-¬¬ Bueno digamos que usted y su compañero tendrán que responder a una serie de preguntas de 4 posibles respuestas. Si aciertan irán escalando hasta la última y les dejaremos pasar. Pero si fallan una sola..morirán.

-¿Y ya está? ¡Era peor lo de las mariconas de antes!

-Ya veremos...Zexión prepara las tribunas.

El peligris asintió y accionando un botón oculto en la pared la habitación cambió. De una pared emergió una pantalla gigante y delante un atril bastante grande.

-¡Oh! Para asegurarnos de que no intentan escaparse, les ataremos a los dos con cadenas de plata.

Una vez atados ambos agentes los dos miembros se posicionaron delante de la pantalla y la encendieron.

-¡Abel despierta coño!

-Zzzzzzzzzzz

-Jeje...me parece que por el momento tendrá que jugar solo.

-Mierda mierda mierda mierda.

-Empezemos.

Tiririririri(músiquilla suspense xD)

-Pregunta nº 1¿Cuál de estos elementos pertenece al plasma sanguíneo?

A.-Linfocitos.B.- plasma. C.-La menstruación o D.- Edward Cullen.

-WTF?¡¿Como que EdwardCullen?

-Lo siento tenemos obligado poner opciones chorra. -.-U

(Agradecemelo Alucard!)

-mmm esta es fácil ¿olvidais que soy un vampiro) La B!¡el plasma!

-...Correcto.

-¡Fuck yeah!

-No cantes victoria tan pronto. Siguiente pregunta.

Tiririririririi

-¿Quién fue el instaurador de la época del Terror?

A.-Robespierre. B.-Hitler. C.-Justin Bieber o D.-Xemnas líder de la Organización.

-Mierda...que nunca me ha gustado la historia.

-Zzzzz R_obespierre..._

-¿?

El cura dormido había murmurado una respuesta en sueños. El vampiro bastante dudoso y cómo no tenía ni puta idea decidió cogerla.

-¡La A!¡Robes...como se llame!

-...Correcto

-No si va a resultar que dormido piensas más y todo.-dijo Alucard sonriendo a su estilo.

-3ª pregunta...

Tiririririririri

-¿Cuál es el nombre químico de la sal?

A.-Fosfato B.-Amoxicilina C.-Cloruro de sodio o D.-no tienes ni puta idea.

-Me decantaría por la D pero...

-Zzzzzz _Cloruro...de sodio..._

-¡Pero no! ¡La C!

-Correcto...- el de hielo se estaba empezando a mosquear, se suponía que esos dos eran un par de ineptos, pero hasta ahora estaban respondiendo bien. Zexión...¿Que preguntas escogiste?

-Al azar...Pero creo que es cosa del de canas. Le murmura las respuestas al otro aún durmiendo.

-Así que usan ese truco.¡Despierte a su compañero agente!

-¡Y un huevo de pato chino!¡Me es más útil dormido!

-¡Si no lo despierta usted lo haremos nosotros!¡Zexión la bocina!

-Si.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Un enorme pitido se escuchó justo sobre nuestros agentes. A Alucard casi le da algo del susto, pero Abel siguió durmiendo tan plácidamente.

-Mierda...tiene mucho aguante.

-Me lo vas a decir a mí que llevo ya unos días con él.

-Olvídelo. Pregunta 4.

Tiriririririri

-¿Qué pesa más 1kg de plomo o 1 kg de paja?

A.- El plomo. B.-La paja. C.-Pesan igual o D.-Pesa más un Snorlax.

-Abel...

-Zzzzzzz _pesan igual..._

_-_¡Pesan igual!

-...Correcto.

-¡Fuck yeah!

-Grrrr estoy empezando a hartarme. ¡Una última pregunta!¡si fallais morireis!

-Whajajaja ¡pregunta lo que quieras con el cura dormido soy infalible!

-¿Eh? ¿Quien esta dormido Alu-san?

-OwO

Un recién despertado Abel se frotó los ojos con cara de sueño y miró a su compañero interrogante. Alucard por su parte quería pegarle una paliza al religioso y que se durmiera otra vez.

-¡Joder Abel que oportuno!¡Duérmete otra vez!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No estamos en la prueba?

-¡Por eso mismo idiota!

-Ejem... sigamos-prosiguió Vexen.- Pregunta última.

Tiriririririririri

-¿De qué color son las bragas que lleva Saix?

A.-Azules. B.-grises con la carita de Xemnas. C.-Saix no lleva bragas o D.-Saix usa tanga.

-¿¡WTF? ¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?¿¡y Quien cojones es esa Saix?

-Saix no es una esa, es un ese. Es el compañero del jefe un hombre peli-azul con cierto problema serio lunar.

-Alu-san creo que se refiere al del hotel.

-¡Ah ostias! El pitufo con mala leche. ¡¿Y yo como coño voy a saber si ese tío usa bragas!

-Zexión...¿es cosa tuya la pregunta?-preguntó el mayor mirando al peligris que esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

-^^ Si! Se le ocurrió a Demyx antes, esta pregunta no la acertarán ni de broma.

-Cabrones...ese jodido alcohólico ya verá después. Abel ¿que respondemos?

-¿Como quieres que yo sepa Alu-san?¡No tengo ni idea!Ni aún durmiendo lo sabría.

-Mierda...digo yo que usará gayumbos no?

-Quién sabe...siendo Saix..-respondió Vexen.

¡Crack! De pronto en el techo empezaron a aparecer unas grietas y una figura peliazul vestida de negro cayó justo encima de los dos miembros en una entrada dinámica.

-¿¡Como que siendo Saix!¡Hijos de mala perra! ¡morid!

Un muy cabreado Saix que habia caido como del cielo pateaba y pisoteaba a los dos de debajo suyo.

-¡Ostias Abel el pitufo está aquí!

-¿¡Pitufo!

-Alu-san no lo enfades...

-Tranqui...que cuando esos dos se han desmayado las cadenas se han soltado. Volvemos a vernos tío.

-Grrrrr...veo que ya estáis aquí..muy bien... os mataría a los dos, pero Xemnas quiere divertirse también así que cogedme si podéis!-gritó el peliazul echando a correr hasta la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella con su abrigo mal abrochado revoloteando.

-¡Ostias Abel las lleva rosas y encima de tanga!¡Era una pregunta trampa!¡Espera nenaza!-clama el de rojo mientras sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

-...(Abel xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿donde los llevará Saix?

¿Se habra comprado el tanga de Oysho o de Intimissimi?

Leerme más y lo averiguaremos!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Wiiiii tenemos internet en verano!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ostias Abel las lleva rosas y encima de tanga!¡Era una pregunta trampa!¡Espera nenaza!-clama el de rojo mientras sale corriendo por la puerta.

-...(Abel xD)

Ambos agentes salen a perseguir al peliazul que corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la siguiente puerta, en la que esta vez se lee claramente GYM. El peliazul se mete y cierra de un portazo.

-¡Alu-san ha cerrado la puerta, cuidado!

-¡que le den a la puerta!Yiaaaaahh!

Grita el vampiro sin dejar de correr y poniendo su hombro en posición de derribo. Con un ruido sordo Alucard se come ,literalmente, la puerta, quedándose incluso con algunos trozos de madera en su boca.

-mmm sabe a pollo ^w^

Abel llega segundos después mirando con cara alucinada a su compañero, quien está terminando de masticar la madera.

-Alu-san ¿estás bien? O.o

-Ñäm ñam si, tranquilo cura.¿Donde se ha ido ese media nena?

-Aaaaaajajajajajajajaja

-O_O (Alucard y Abel)

La sonora y profunda carcajada que se oye pertenece a un hombre pelinegro con grandes patillas y rastas en su pelo. A su lado se encontraba el típico portero de discoteca con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aaajajajaja media nena...ya verás cuando se lo cuente al piratejo de Xigbar.¿A ti no te hace gracia Lexaeus?

-Un chiste demasiado patético.

-¿¡Como que patético! `w´ ¡Repiteme eso a la cara gorila con cara de mono!-brama Alucard acercándose al otro hombre que responde al nombre de Lexaeus.Éste ni se inmuta y sin mediar palabra agarra al vampiro como un saco de patatas y después se dirige hacia Abel, a quien agarra del mismo modo.

-¡sueltame King Kong!

-Tus improperios no producen nada en mí vampiro.

-ahhh ya veo-dice ahora el de rastas- estos dos son los agentes, los esperaba más fuertes.

-Cierto Xaldin, el jefe no mencionó que fueran tan débiles.

-¡De débiles nada!¡Deja que te muerda y entonces ya veremos quien es el débil!

Xaldin y Lexaeus se miran y asienten, después el "gorila con cara de mono" deposita a los dos hombres en el suelo y enciende las luces de neón, dejando a la vista que estaban en un auténtico gimnasio.

-Escuchadme bien enclenques el jefe nos dijo que os pusieramos a prueba si llegabais hasta aquí, y como los dos estamos hasta los cojones de esta mierda de empleo en el que te pagan en corazones, os ayudaremos.

-¿¡En serio!-pregunta Abel emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sii enserio. La verdad es que yo quiero volver a mi pueblo y trabajar allí haciendo rastas.¡Las que llevo me las hicieron allí!-dice Xaldin agitando su "melena".

-¬¬ si ya muy bonito...¿Y tu gorila?

-Me llamo Lexaeus vampiro.

-Y yo Alucard.

-Entendido...yo...quiero ser entrenador personal.

-¿Entrenador?

-Exacto, entrenaré a las estrellas de cine y la musica, pero para eso deberé entrenaros a vosotros primero.¿Listos para el entrenamiento mas duro de vuestra vida?

Alucard y Abel se miran y visto que no tienen opción suspiran y aceptan. Las dos horas siguientes el futuro entrenador obliga a ambos a realizar toda clase de ejercicios.

-¡Bombea esas piernas cura!¡Vamos vampiro haz fuerza! ¡He visto dar mejores patadas a un asno del jeriatrico!

Mientras Xaldin observaba todo y de vez en cuando animaba con cancioncillas.

-¡si no quieres reventar!¡Te conviene adelgazar!

O cuando hacian sentadillas.

-¿¡Ves las puntas de los pies!¡Dobla el cuerpo y cuenta cien!

O cuando Abel se subió a la cinta de correr y Alucard a la bici estática fundiéndola.

-¡vengaaaa!¡correee!¡sudaaaa!¡Mojate!

Al cabo de las dos horas tanto Abel como Alucard se rindieron.

-¡Dios no puedo más!

-¡Ni yo...en mi vida he sudado tanto desde que tuve que huir de Seras tras robarle su baby born!

-¿Le robaste un muñeco?

-¡Es que daba mal rollo!¡Lloraba y hablaba!¡Seguro que estaba poseido!

-...(todos xD)

-Bueno el caso es que creo que estais preparados, Xaldin abre la puerta y dales un bocata de chorizo a cada uno, que tienen una cara de muertos de hambre horrible.

-Que me vas a contar, a ti por lo menos no te ha mordido el cura.

-O_O

-Molaaaa, eres un cura antropofago!-dijo Xaldin tirandoles los bocadillos.

-No...eso no. TT_TT

-Joooo...¿no serás un come vampiros?

-Mas o menos...

-Genial...entonces al terminar la mision te comeras al vampiro ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡Alu-san es mi compañero!

-¡Eso y aparte lo mato si lo intenta!

-Ademas.. tiene la sangre agria. ^^

-...grrr...¡Curaaa!

Tras que ambos hubiesen comido y que Abel se ganase un buen chichón gracias a Alucard ambos se dirigieron a por la penúltima sala.

-Ten cuidado cura, el rastafari y el gorila han dicho que aquí aguardan dos ludopatas de cojones, y encima uno de ellos si se estresa no para de gritar nombres.

-Lo sé. Muy bien Alu-san vamos allá.

Esta vez sin desenfundar el arma ambos entran en la sala en la que esta vez hay un cartelito con un mando de la wii y otro de la play dibujados. Nada más abrir lo que oyen es una voz adulta riendo seguido de otra joven que lloriquea.

-buajajaja te he ganado ¡me debes pasta chaval!¡y encima en tu propio juego!

-hmmm yiiaaaakkk ¡Hayneeeer, Penceeeee,Oletteeeee!

-...(Alucard y Abel xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

xD bueno para los que habeis jugado al Kingdom Hearts 2 creo que esta bastante claro quienes son estos dos no? Sobre todo el que grita los nombres ¬¬

jejejeje ¡nos leemos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Wiiiii ya estoy de vuelta! Vamos a ver que sale hoy de mi loquisima mente, solo os digo esto: habra un...¿combate pokemon? XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hmmm yiiaakk ¡hayner, penceeee, oletteeee!

Alucard y Abel se quedan pasmados al ver que el dúo de voces que se oían pertenecían a un hombre rubio mal afeitado y a un niño con aires bishie.

-¡Eh vosotros!

-¿Eh quien?Ohhh, mira Roxitas, estos dos deben ser los agentes.

-¡que no me llames Roxitas viejo ludópata!

-¡A callar la boca los dos!¡Que ademas de cansado estoy mu loco, que hablo con las zapatillas porque pone Converse!

-...(todos xD)

-Alu-san...eso sobraba.

-¡Pero si es verdad cura!¿O es que tú no estás molido después de la paliza del gimnasio?

-Bueno si pero...

-¡ni peros ni peras ni peres!

Mientras ambos agentes discuten los dos miembros de la Organización se han puesto a jugar al Strip Poker, al que evidentemente, acaba perdiendo Roxas.

-¡Nooooooooo!

-¡Siiii!¡vuelves a perder enano!¡Asi que dame tus calzoncillos!

Cabe señalar que en el tiempo que llevaban jugando Roxas se habia quedado en ropa interior.

-¡Me has hecho trampa!

-Nada de eso, venga dame los gayumbos o subo una foto al Twitter.

-¡noooo al Twitter no!

-¡Oiga un momento!-interviene Abel agarrando a Roxas y alejandolo de Luxord.-¡Eso es acoso sexual, pedo bear!

-¿Pedo...bear?

-¡Cura no me ignores que aún no habiamos acabado!-protesta Alucard, y como Abel no le hace caso se acerca hasta él y de un tirón lo atrae hasta su lado provocando que soltara a Roxas, que dio de morros contra el suelo.-¡Zas, en toda la boca! A ver cura, se supone que estamos aquí para zurrarles la badana a estos dos.-suelta a Abel y levanta los puños.-¡Asi que venga a ver esos puños!

Luxord mira analizante la danza boxeadora que el vampiro hace,luego sonríe y le tira su ropa al ojiazul que terminaba de levantarse.

-Muy bien agente. Pelearemos.

-¡Bien!

-¡Pero!-rebate Luxord cortando a Alucard.-Lo haremos a mi modo.

-¿A su modo?.pregunta ahora Abel.

-Se refiere a uno de sus juegos ludópatas seguro.-aclara Roxas mirando con reproche a su compañero.

-No exactamente Roxitas, verás dado que somos dos y dos habia pensado en lo que estuvimos jugando el otro día con Axel y Demyx.

-¿Te refieres a..?

-Si a eso.

Alucard y Abel no entienden ni jota de lo que ambos incorpóreos hablan y solo los ven reírse maliciosamente.

-¿Nos vais a decir ya que coño tramais o tengo que sacar la pistola?

Roxas sonríe y levanta el dedo índice al tiempo que Luxord se coloca delante suyo, a lo que ambos agentes se preparan para actuar.

-Muy bien cura, les atacamos a la de 3.-susurra el vampiro.

-Entendido.

-3...2...1...

-¡te eligo a ti Luxord!

CATAPLAFF!(super caida manga)

-¿Quien es ahora el de zas en toda la boca?-ríe Roxas

-¡¿A que coño ha venido eso?-brama el de rojo.

-Jujujuju veréis fantoches, hemos decidido desafíaros en combate.-empieza Luxord, pero Roxas lo calla.

-¡Calla viejo, recuerda quien es el entrenador aquí!-a lo que recibe un bufido como respuesta.-¡A ver, ¿cual va a ser el entrenador?

Alucard y Abel no entienden nada, pero al de rojo esto le suena y mucho.

-Oye mocosillo, ¿has dicho que lo elegias a él?

-Si eso he dicho.

-Entonces...¿nos has retado a participar en Mujeres, hombres y viceversa?

CATAPLAFF!(caida manga Roxas)

-¡A un combate pokemon idiota!

-ahhh menos mal ^w^ porque si no a mi me tocaba elegir al cura, y va a ser que una cita yo con este ni en sueños.

-O.o ¿que cita Alu-san?

-Olvidalo.

-Muy bien vampiro, ya que eres tan bocas y tan poco pensador tú serás el pokemon, creo que un jigipluff te pegaría-dice el castaño con sorna.

-¡Y una mierda que te comas!¡Está claro que yo sería un Crobat como Dios manda!¡O en todo caso un Myghtiena!Como me puedo transformar en perro ^w^

-¿En serio? O.o

-Y evidentemente, tú cura, serás su entrenador. Así que venga empecemos.

-Pe pero ¡yo no sé jugar a Pokemon!

-¡Pues dejáte llevar Abel, solo tienes que ordenarme que ataque y esquive!

Alucard está muy convencido con la situación , al contrario que Abel que parece estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, por su parte Roxas se ha colocado una gorra roja y blanca que gira hasta colocar del revés.

-Vamos allá.

-No me falles cura.

-¡Vamos Luxord, lanzacartas!

Luxord salta y de las mangas de su abrigo emergen cientos de cartas que salen volando hacia Alucard como flechas.

-¡Esquivalo Alu-san!-ordena Abel algo titubeante, a lo que Alucard se aparta de un brinco.

-No ha estado mal..a ver que os parece esto.¡Confusión Luxord!

El hombre mayor aterriza, saca una baraja de poker y la coloca delante de Alucard parloteando cientos de frases incoherentes.

-El as de corazones, la jota...,escalera de color...full mark..Mi sueño era ser crupier...

Alucard está confuso.

-¡Oh no Alu-san!¡Vamos ataca, ehmm emm usa la pistola!

El vampiro, que ahora tiene remolinos por ojos, saca la pistola pero...termina usándola como porra contra sí mismo.

Está tan confuso que se hirió a si mismo.

-Buajajaja estáis acabados¡Adelante Luxord acaba con ellos, utiliza gran dado!

Luxord asiente y de Dios sabe donde saca un enorme dado rosáceo que lanza contra Alucard, que está dando tumbos y vueltas de un lado para otro.

-¡Alu-san!-el pobre Abel lloriquea pero saca fuerzas y grita.-¡Subete a ese dado!

Alucard sube de un salto mortal al dado y se mantiene sobre él mientras lo hace rodar al tiempo que tararea una canción, producto de la confusión evidentemente.

-¿¡Pero que..!

-¡Eso es Alu-san!-grita emocionado Abel-¡Vamos hazles un buen placaje con el dado!

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Sin tiempo a ordenar nada el dúo de la Organización se traga de pleno el dado sobre el que Alucard va montado.

-¡ chupaos esa!

-¡Alu-san!¿Ya no estás confuso?

-¿Confuso?

-bueno olvidalo.-sonrie Abel que ha sacado a la luz su lado más Ash Ketchum.-¡Acabemos con esto!

-¡Yosh!

-¡Vamos Alu-san, dispara!

-¡Ni soñarlo!-gruñe Luxord que se ha levantado.

-¡Eso!¡Luxord, esquiva y utiliza placaje con el dado!

-¡No le dejes Alu-san!

Ambos "pokemon" se lanzan el uno a por el otro, el de rojo disparando sin parar y el de negro encarando las balas protegido por uno de sus dados gigantes.

¡BUM!

Ambos colisionan y provocan la típica nube de polvo.

-¡Alu-san!

-¡Luxord disipa ese polvo con tus cartas!

Poco a poco la polvareda se despeja y aparecen ambos "pokemon".Solo que...

-¡Luxord quitate eso de la espalda!

-¿Eh que que?

Lo que ha pasado es que debido al choque Alucard se habia tragado de pleno el dado rompiendolo y cayendo encima de Luxord.

-¡No te sueltes Alu-san!¡Agarrate fuerte a él!

-¡Quitatelo Luxord!

El hombre tahúr se agita con violencia tratando de zafarse de Alucard que lo tiene bien agarrado en pinza y "cabalga" en sus espaldas.

-¡Arre burro!'¡Yijaaaa!

-¡Bien hecho Alu-san! ¡Rematalo con mordisco!

-¡Nooooo!-chilla Roxas

-¡En eso tus órdenes son mis deseos!¡Ñam!-responde el vampiro clavandole los dientes al "burro" sobre el que está montado.

Es muy efectivo. Luxord está debilitado.¡Derrotaste a entrenador Roxas!

-¡yupi!¡Lo conseguimos Alu-san!

-whajajaja fuck yeah

Los dos agentes victorean debido a su triunfo, Luxord está tirado en el suelo con murciélagos alrededor de la cabeza donde Alucard le ha dejado la marca de los colmillos, y Roxas patalea bastante enfadado mientras grita.

-¡Hayneeer, Penceee, Oletteee!

-¡Heidiiiii!

-...(todos xD)

-Alu-san ¬¬U

-Lo siento no he podido resistirme. ^w^ A ver mocoso echate a un lado o abrenos la puerta, que nos tenemos que cargar a tu jefe.

-Di lo que quieras vampiro, pero no os va a ser tan fácil derrotar a Xemnas y Saix. Porque ellos no os harán prueba, ¡os machacarán a golpes!

-¡Pues ya era hora!¡Que aquí mi churri lleva tiempo sin alcanzar la gloria!-dice Alucard acariciando con cariño su pistola.

-Haced lo que queráis par de suicidas, yo me voy con Axel a tomar unos helados, ¿sabeis? Mi sueño frustrado era el de ser el chico que más helados de sal marina pudiera comer ^-^. Pero pillé una indigestión -.-

-Ja, pues ni lo intentes con el chili de Integra, porque no sabes lo que es cagar piedras.

(8)La la la lalalalala tonight we gon' be it on the floor(8)(movil de Alucard xD)

-¡Joder!¿¡Diga!

Integra usó super chillido.

-¡ALUCARDOOOOOOOO!

Es muy efectivo. Alucard esta sordo.

-Diga Integra-sama.T^T

-¡¿cuanto te falta para terminar la mision?¡La super liga de futbol empieza la semana que viene y necesito que estés aquí para que vayas a por las cervezas o para matar al árbitro!

-¿Y no puede ir Walter?que esto va para largo.

-¡Walter ya tiene trabajo que hacer!¡Asi que mueve el culo, termina de una vez y traete unas cervezas y puros cuando vuelvas!

Click.

-Alu-san...¿estas bien?

Alucard no contesta, se ha quedado silencioso mirando al suelo, pero de buenas a primeras agarra a Abel y lo agacha para tramar algo.

-Escuchame Abel, ahora si que no vuelvo ni de coña, sé que he dicho que queria volver para perderte de vista, pero tú en comparación con Integra eres como un buen vaso de vino. Asi que en cuanto acabemos tú y yo nos vamos de vacaciones, habia pensado en Transilvania ¿Que dices?

-Yo..bueno...no se...

-¡Exacto! ¡claro que te vienes! ¡Tu mocosillo, sacanos un par de billetes para cuando volvamos y te daré una chuche como premio!

-Mmmmm chuches *¬*Esta bien vale ¿a Transilvania no?

-¡Exacto!¡Vamonos cura que el cubano y el pitufo esquizofrenico nos esperan!

Y sin mas dilacion, Alucard agarra a Abel por el cuello de la sotana y se lo lleva a rastras mientras éste se despide de Roxas con la mano, que ya ha sacado su portátil, pero en vez de reservar billetes se ha puesto a jugar BiteFight Online.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Vamos a por los malos finales!Dios quien se haya pasado ya mas de un juego con un malo final super chungo sabe lo que siento TT^TT

¡Ya veremos como se las apañan estos dos agentes con el jefe y su perrito faldero!¡Un viaje a Tansilvania está en juego! ¡Y yo con ellos de aquí al fin del mundo!

Y con vosotros, nos leemos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	13. Chapter 13

¡Que Jashin-sama me perdone por tardarme tanto!¡No os preocupeis hare un sacrificio en vuestro nombre!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras abandonar la última habitación por la que habían pasado, el cura y el vampiro se encontraron con que esta daba directamente a la calle, y para ser más exactos a la entrada de un gigantesco castillo blanco con la luna corazón de fondo en el cielo.

-Cura, ¿qué te apuestas a que están en la última planta?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque los malos son tan cabrones que les gusta hacernos recorrer hasta la última maldita planta mientras nos van poniendo trampas de por medio-empieza a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Pues imagínate que no tenga ascensor.

-¡Mierdaaaaa! `w´

El gran castillo blanco parecía haber sido pulido por don Limpio y el mayordomo de Tenn, relucía por todos lados.

-¡Que me deslumbro!

-El algodón no engaña. (mayordomo de Tenn)

-...(Abel xD)

Se lo recorrieron durante largo rato hasta que y para suerte de ambos, se toparon con un enorme ascensor de cristal que los subió unas cuantas plantas, pero eso sí, hubo dificultades técnicas de por medio.

Cuando estuvieron montados en el ascensor, Alucard se quitó las gafas amarillas y se sacó de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo un rotulador negro permanente.

-¿Alu-san, qué haces?

-Voy a pintarme las gafas, que tanto blanco me deslumbra.-contesta comenzando a pintar los cristales.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que no lleves en el abrigo?¬¬

-Ajos, no veas que ardor que me dan, un crucifijo porque soy budista (xP) oh y tampoco llevo condones, ^w^ Integra me obligó a hacer voto de castidad durante las misiones; y si lo dices por el rotulador lo llevo para esos momento de borrachera cuando alguien se queda dormido, la última vez le pinté bigote y barba a Seras xD.

Una vez que las gafas estuvieron bien negras Alucard parecía un vendedor de la ONCE, y bueno sí había una cosa que prácticamente lo convertía en uno.

-¡Ostias no veo!

-¡¿Eh?¡Claro que no ves!¡Si te has pintado los cristales!

Y para su desgracia a causa de la mala leche de la autora (YO!) un grupo de incorpóreos voladores los atacó.

-¡Aaaah!¡Alu-san, los moñigos blancos ahora son más grandes!¡Y vuelan!

-¡No me jodas!¡Vale Abel yo disparo y tú me guías!

-¡Noooo!

El de rojo abre fuego sin esperar las indicaciones del sacerdote aún sin ver nada, y está apunto de darle a su compañero si no fuera porque este se tira de espaldas para esquivar las balas. Alucard dispara como un poseso en todas las direcciones, acertando a algunos incorpóreos y casi otras veces a Abel, que al igual que los moñigos voladores corre de un lado para otro.

-¡Morid hijos de perra morid!¡La justicia es ciega! Whajajaja

Y bueno, así estuvo un tiempo más hasta que Abel le quitó el arma que los moñigos voladores usaban a uno de ellos, una especie de lanza gris y violeta, con toda la fuerza que pudo la lanzó hasta el vampiro, pero eso sí, por la parte contraria, es decir el filo lo apuntaba a él mismo y la vara a Alucard.

¡PUMBA!

Con un sonoro golpe en la cabeza al vampiro se le cayeron las gafas y el sombrero.

-¡Me cago en la sota de oros! ¡¿Quién cojones ha sido?-amenaza apuntando a todo Dios con la pistola.-¡¿Has sido tú?

¡BUM! Y cada vez que le repetía la pregunta a alguno le disparaba antes de contestar, por último sólo quedaba Abel.

-¿No habrás sido tú cura?...

-OwOU N no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí Alu-san?

-Grrr...bueno ahora ya da igual, ya hemos llegado a la planta última.-dice recogiendo su sombrero y poniéndoselo.-¡Mierda, me han roto las gafas! ¡Ya no soy coooool!

Protesta Alucard con graciosas cascaditas en los ojos y saliendo al trote del ascensor mientras Abel se queda con cara de WTF? Pero va tras él. La planta a la que han llegado es un enorme salón vacío, al atravesarlo ambos agentes hallan unas escaleras de cristal verdes que suben una planta, y en ésta hay dos teles , cada una con una máquina enchufada.

-Coño una Wii y una Play 3.¿Jugamos?

-Em... ¿a eso como se juega?

-Fácil, tú aprieta botones. ¡Me pido la Wii!

Y dicho esto ambos agentes pillaron cada uno una tele, Abel se sentó en un sillón de piel marrón y encendió ,al cabo de media puta hora de darle con el mando de la tele y que no funcionase, la Play.

Alucard por su parte descubrió que la Wii tenía instalado el Wii fit, por lo tanto le tocaría jugar usando la tabla. Así que ya con sus maquinas preparadas ambos agentes se dispusieron a jugar.

"_Bienvenido a Wii Fit, por favor situese encima de la tabla"-_dijo una electrónica y aguda voz, como si fuera de helio.

-Vale, ya estoy, dijo Alucard.

"M_uy, bien, ahora seleccione su sexo"_

_-¡_Aquí está!-dijo Alucard agarrándose sus..."ejem" partes nobles.

"_No gilipollas, con el mando" -__-

-Ah bueno pos na, ¡aquí está!-dice volviendose a agarrar, pero esta vez con el mando en la mano (xD)

"_Tan tonto, sólo puede ser hombre"_-dice la Wii seleccionando ella misma el muñequito masculino.-"_Vamos a proceder a calcular su peso, no se mueva por favor" "Calculando...calculando...calculando...""¡Ya!" "Por favor no suban dos personas en la tabla, usela de uno en uno"_

-¿Pero qué dices cacharro?Si estoy yo solo y además he ido antes al baño a evacuar.

"_Por favor apoye bien la planta de los pies, quítese los tacones. Es usted un poco rarito"_

_-_¿¡Eh? ¡Será cabrona! ¿¡Qué mierda insinuas! ¡Pues mira ahora va a hacer deporte tu puta madre!-ruge Alucard bajandose la tabla.

"_¿¡Ah si! ¡Pues que te den por ahí!"-_contesta la Wii haciendo con el cursor en forma de mano un corte de mangas.

-¡La madre que la parió, trasto de los cojones!¡anda y que te metan los chip por el culo!

"_¡Ceporro!"_

_-_¿Ah sí? ¡Pues me paso a la play o a la Xbox!

"_...Ahí te has pasado."_

El vampiro esta tremendamente cabreado, así que se dirige a donde Abel, que está la mar de concentrado jugando on-line al Fifa 2011.

-¡Eh eso es falta!¡¿Dónde está el árbitro, está ciego?

-Abel...vámonos.

-¿Ya? ¿Por qué? Si mi equipo va ganando.

-¡Precisamente por eso! `w´ ¡Vámonos antes de que el que juega de Cristiano Ronaldo te haga una entrada dinámica!-rebate el de rojo desconectando la Play ante un sollozante Abel que ya veía la copa de la Champions League ganada.

Llevándoselo a rastras hasta el final de la estancia, al atravesar un minúsculo pasillo ambos agentes no dan crédito a sus ojos.

-Mierda...cómo coño está puesto esto aquí.

-¿Y cómo vamos a atravesarlo? Mira dónde está la puerta.

Lo que habían encontrado era un gigantesco abismo de colores violáceos en el cual habían 2 o 3 plataformas por en medio muy separadas entre sí hasta llegar a la otra puerta que estaba justo al otro lado y algo más arriba que de ellos.

-Mierda, ya le dije a Walter que me preparara la mochila de jet-pack. Yo puedo atravesar esto saltando, pero dudo mucho que tú también. Y no pienso llevarte a cuestas. Y además-señala con el dedo.-hay más moñigos voladores por ahí en medio, sólo que estos llevan ballestas y algunos son así en plan místico.

-Alu-san, yo tengo una idea.

-OwO ¿En serio? ¡que fuerte vas a usar la cabeza para algo!

-¬¬ Sí Alu-san...

-¿Pues a que esperas para contarmela? ¡Venga hombre que me voy a morir esperando!Aunque técnicamente ya lo estoy. ^w^

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, la idea no te va a gustar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry people, pero ando escasa de tiempo para todo. OMG ¿Cual será la idea de Abel? ¿Por qué cojones siempre hay incorpóreos fastidiando? ¿Y por qué es tan cabrona la wii? XD

En fin nos leemos en una nueva salida de olla en el proximo capítulo.

Atte.-Cherry Chehsire ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Demasiado trabajo y poca inspiración hacen de mí una aburrida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, la idea no te va a gustar.

-Nunca me gusta nada de lo que dices, así que venga suéltalo ya.

-Yo iré volando.

-Y yo montado en un pony, no te jode. ¬¬ Los gorrocopteros los tengo yo.

-No necesito un gorrocoptero. Pero te pido por favor que te adelantes, me temo que voy a tener que dejar salir a "mi otro yo".

Alucard se ríe ante el contrariado gesto del cura, ahora el vampiro entiende su idea. Abel pretende transformarse en Kresnik. Bueno, bien visto era matar dos incorpóreos de un tiro.

-Je, muy bien cura del demonio. Me adelantaré algo y te iré dejando algunos de esos moñigos blancos. Y para cuando hayas llegado- desenfunda su pistola- el cubano y la pitufina ya estarán fritos.

-^^ seguro Alu-san.

-¡Bien cura! ¡Arrasa con lo que veas!

-Y generoso no seas. Lo siento Alu-san, pero he visto Piratas del Caribe xD

-Ya ya...oye ¿y Perry?

-¿Eh? O.o ¿Qué Perry?-mira para todos lados.

-¡Picaste! Jaja ¡Tendrías que haber visto Phineas y Ferb!

Y dicho esto el vampiro se aleja de la plataforma a grandes saltos mientras canta con su grave voz: "La canción del club del herrete..."

Abel sonríe mientras ve a su compañero saltar de plataforma en plataforma y abatir a varios incorpóreos mientras grita su ya típica frase: "Morid hijos de perra". Suspirando, el sacerdote se dispone a activar su nanomáquina.

-Nanomáquina. Kresnik 02, 40% de fuerza liberada.

Alucard se detiene en una plataforma que está un tanto alejada de su punto de partida, la misma sensación de aquel día en el hotel, le vuelve a recorrer. Ensanchando su sonrisa, el vampiro fija sus ojos en Abel, que ya está transformado del todo.

-Cura del demonio. Me pregunto que laca usará para que se le quede el pelo tan tieso.-se pone en marcha de nuevo.

Los ojos rojos de Kresnik, escudriñan el abismo, desplegando sus negras alas, emprende el vuelo. Los incorpóreos que Alucard ha dejado vivos le atacan. Desplegando su roja guadaña, el sacerdote se abre camino haciendo pinchitos con los moñigos blancos.

Alcanzando el otro lado del abismo sigue por la puerta que da a la salida, y subiendo por una larga escalera finalmente da al exterior, un espacio que sale por fuera de la estructura del castillo y que es un camino hacia arriba rodeando los blancos muros. Allí le aguarda Alucard sentado en una silla de playa, leyendo el periódico y sorbiendo una piña colada.

-OwO Alu-san...

-Oh , estás aquí Perr...que diga Abel.- al ver que el cura no aparta los ojos de su piña colada se termina su contenido de un trago.- ¡Que hace años que no meriendo! Bien, vamos para arriba, este camino parece más bien tranquilo.-echa a andar seguido del Kresnik.

Ambos caminan a paso firme, pero aún así el vampiro está bien alerta dado que lleva a un vampiro que se alimenta de vampiros caminando a su lado. Doblando una esquina de repente ven otra silla como en la que estaba sentado el de rojo, sólo que esta con sombrilla incluída, y alguien sentado tranquilamente.

-Abel...-desenfunda su pistola y el cura su guadaña.

Se acercan con cautela hacia la persona que todavía no ven y cuando están a dos pasos, ésta se asoma un poco y se deja ver.

-_Caaminaad po la sombra que los bombones se deriten al sol!_ (acento inglés americano xD)

-WTF? `w´ ¿¡Cómo que bombones!

-Owo ¿David Hasselhoff?

-_Cuando te miro el escotte me pongo palotte!_

_-_¿¡Me estás vacilando!-ruge Alucard que ya está muy cabreado y mantiene agarrado al ex-vigilante de la playa por el cuello de la camisa.

-_Ooh vamos ¿no te dihheron el dixo?_

_-_¿Qué dicho?-gruñe

-_¡Tranca, ohhete, xoxo; lo importante es mohhar el biscoxooo!_

_-...(_Alucard y Abel xD)

En fin... después de haberse librado del pesado de David Hasselhoff porque Alucard lo lanzó volando por la barandilla del camino (x3) ambos hombres continuaron su camino. El camino en su último tramo asciende en una cuesta que al final tiene de sorpresa a dos enormes incorpóreos armados con mazas gigantescas.

Mirándose ambos agentes, asienten y siguen su camino como si nada. Los dos enormes incorpóreos al verlos acercarse en lugar de liarse a palos con ellos lo que hacen es hacerles un gesto de detención con la mano.

-¡A ver vuestros DNIs!-ordenan con una grave voz

-O.o ¿Eh?

-¡Los documentos nacionales de identidad!¡Vuestros carnets!¡Los papeles del camión o como queráis llamarlos! ¡Pero venga!

-¿¡Y para que narices queréis eso!

-En este sitio no pueden entrar los menores, así que venga.

-¿¡Tengo yo pinta de menor de edad! ¿¡Y él qué? -sujeta a Abel zarandeandolo enfrente de los dos incorpóreos- ¡que encima tiene canas!

-¡Sin excusas!

-¡Mierda que cuando yo nací mi viejo no me ingresó en el registro de los no muertos!

Abel suspira, y desplegando sus alas negras sobrevuela a los dos peculiares porteros.

-¡Vamos Alu-san, deprisa!

-¡Traidor!¡Ya me ibas a dejar aquí!-grita pisandole la cara a uno de los porteros mientras le salta por encima.

Emprendiendo la carrera ambos hombres salen embalados hasta el final del camino y de un golpe de hombro atraviesan las grandes y macizas puertas que cerraban el paso. El lugar estaba desértico.

-...

Ambos agentes se miran fijamente a los ojos.

-"_Sé que puedes leerme el pensamiento cura..."_

_-"¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?¿Llevaré algo en la cara?"_

_-"Miau miau miau miau miau miau miau"_

Y casi como respuesta al pensamiento del vampiro, las luces se apagan y se encienden focos de todos los colores que juntan sus luces hasta formar un arcoiris. De fondo se empieza a escuchar una alegre musiquilla.

_(8)Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya(8)_ [La canción de Nyan Cat xD]

-...(Alucard y Abel, sin comentarios xD)

-¡Por fin habéis llegado!-clama una voz.

Mientras sigue la música los focos arcoiris se dirigen hacia la figura que todavía permanece oculta en la penumbra del lugar. Y de repente las luces se encienden todas de golpe deslumbrando a ambos agentes, que se tapan los ojos. Apenas vislumbrando un poco, se dan cuenta que los focos arcoiris se han situado detrás de su interlocutor y lo siguen allá donde van con la música Nyan cat de fondo.

-Esto es peor que con las canciones de mi móvil.-protesta Alucard aún con los ojos tapados.

-No creas...-contesta Abel, que usa su mano a modo de visera.

-Whajajaja arriba petimetres, ¡ahora que parece que habéis derrotado a los inútiles de mis secuaces yo mismo os despacharé!

Cesa la música de Nyan Cat y suena la música más heavy del mundo, es decir la que cantan Alvin y las ardillas en Disaster Movie.

-¡Menos rollo y baja las putas luces cubano albino! ¡Que ya se te huele venir a kilometros!

-O_O ¡Entonces Rexona me ha timado!

Efectivamente, el "oloroso" interlocutor, no es ni más ni menos que Xemnas, el líder de la pandilla de frikis que componían la Organización XIII. Avanzando hacia los agentes, que han sacado del bolsillo de Doraemon unas gafas tan negras que les hacen parecer los Men in Black, los tres quedan frente a frente.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos cubano...¿Dónde está la pitufina? ¿Cambiándose de bragas?

-Tal vez...aunque Saix prefiere los tangas.

-...(Abel xD)

-Temas aparte...ve preparando el culo porque te lo voy a patear de tal manera que te lo sacaré por la parte de las **piiii** (censurado)

-Ya veremos quién patea a quién agentes...¡Adelante Saix!

-¿Eh?

Haciendo acto de presencia, Saix, pitufina para sus enemigos, aparece con una cara de loco recién levantado que no se la quita nadie, derribando un tabique.

-¡Mierda Saix, entre tú y el vaca burra de Lexaeus no gano en albañiles!

-¡Me has despertado de la siestaaa!¡Y no lo perdonaré!-ruge levantando su peculiar arma azul.-¡Os mataré a todos!¡La hora de la siesta es sagrada y más aún porque después empieza Pasión de Gavilanes!

-Integra veía eso, pero luego se cambió a ver Sálvame.

-¡Silencio y moriiiid! ¡Luna iluminame!

-Mierda Abel, que hoy si que hay Luna Nueva.

-Lo sé Alu-san...pero como después viene Eclipse.

-¡Joder entonces luego Amanecer! ¡Y yo sin mi ataúd! ¡Esta me la cobro doble Integra!

Ambos agentes desenfundan sus armas e incluso el propio Xemnas duda si pelear contra ellos o frenar al furioso Saix, al que le falta bien poco para alcanzar el estado de paranoia.

-Esto me pasa por reclutar gente en el Salón del Manga -.-U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Xemnas no te metas con el salón del manga! ¬¬

¿Nos dejará Saix con vida? O.o

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;) nya nya nya nya nya


	15. Chapter 15

Como no tengo perdón de nadie no digo nada ^^U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un rugido digno de Kratos, Goku o de una mujer cuando toca estirar de las bandas de cera depilatorias, Saix la mano derecha de Xemnas atacó a ambos agentes con su ya típica cara de desfase a lo Jackass. Alucard se aparta a un lado, pero Abel se queda en el sitio haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Y cuando ya está a punto de comerse a Saix, un proyectil le impacta en todo el lado de la cabeza haciéndole salir despedido unos tres metros, con lo que el incorpóreo hace impacto contra el suelo, y eso que de momento iba desarmado.

-Uff, menos mal que soy vampiro que si no.

-O_x ¡Alu-san!

-Yei yei que ha sido pa evitar que te diera ¡desagradecido!

-¡Me has lanzado uno de tus zapatos!-protesta el cura con cascaditas en los ojos y sosteniendo el zapato que su compañero le ha tirado.-¡Puaag! ¡Huele a queso roquefort!

-O/O es que...espera ¡¿Qué coño hago yo dando explicaciones?

-Olor o Devorolor tú eliges.-aparece publicista.

-¿¡Cuánto hace que no te duchas!

-¡¿Y tú?

Ambos agentes comienzan a discutir, pegados el uno al otro, pues el de rojo fue hasta el de negro dando saltitos a la pata coja para no tocar el suelo frío. Xemnas observa la escena con la boca abierta, ya iba a intervenir pero un nuevo rugido emergente del cráter de Saix robó la atención. El peliazul salió del agujero con una especie de aura azulada, llamemosle "ki", rodeándole.

-¡Coño Abel mira! ¡Un saiyan versión pitufo! Whajaja-ríe Alucard.

-¡Tú!-ruge Saix que eleva las manos al cielo y el "ki" se expande hasta que los pelos le flotan como a Abel en ese momento.

-¡Aaah! ¡Es un Kresnik versión Eiffel 65!-chilla Abel mientras se oye de fondo (8)I'm blue dabadi dabada dabadi dabada dabadi dabada dabadi dabada dabadi dabada(8)

-¡Os castigaré en el nombre de la luna! (Saix veía Sailor Moon de pequeñito)

-¿¡Tú y cuántos más!-desafía el vampiro.

-Whajaja en seguida lo verás.-responde para después dar un silbido y que aparezcan dos incorpóreos llevando consigo una pantalla verde que colocan en el suelo detrás de Saix.

-...eso es una simple pantalla.

-Idiotas luego todo se coloca digitalmente y va a quedar de alucine, ya veréis los gráficos son acojonantes.

Y como respuesta en la pantalla aparece todo un batallón de soldados armados hasta los dientes que se colocan en posición de combate con un sonido de guerra, Abel se esconde tras Alucard que incluso se sobresalta.

-Jodido 3D, y eso que mis gafas no llevan esa función.

-Buajaja estáis muertos panolis. ¡Espartanos!

-Emmm no somos espartanos jefe.-dice uno de los soldados.

-¡Y a mí que más me da! ¡Hoy sois espartanos y punto en boca!-le ruge—Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? Aah sí, como decía ¡espartanos! ¡Preparad el vaso de leche con galletas y comeoslo a cara perro...porque esta noche...esta noche cenaremos...cebolla!

-¿Cebolla?¿Y por qué cebolla?-preguntan los soldados.

-(8) Ce bo lla a escribir la canción más bonita del mundooo(8)-canta Saix, pronto los soldados le siguen.

-...(Xemnas, Alucard y Abel xD)

-Joder no esperaba llegar a esto cura pero me parece que no hay más remedio. Escucha tú ve y distrae al cubano mientras yo me encargo de todo esto.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero son muchos Alu-san!

-Oh vamos, encima que sigues transformado media nena. Tranqui—eleva el pulgar—tengo más vidas que el alce de Happy Tree Friends. ¡Así que venga!-termina de decir en un grito agarrando a Abel de la sotana y lanzándolo hacia Xemnas, sobre el cual aterriza y ambos derrapan.

-X_X (Xemnas y Abel)

-Whajajaja ¿Pretendes suicidarte sólo?-ríe Saix.

-Ohh tranquilo pitufín, yo me encargaré de ti y dejaré que mis subordinados se encarguen de tus soldaditos.-responde Alucard con su mejor sonrisa de psicópata.

Poniendo los brazos en posición Jesucristo Superstar el vampiro libera sus restricciones y de su abrigo, concretamente de su sombra, empiezan a salir cientos de condenados que el vampiro se hubo comido con anterioridad. A Saix los pelos se le ponen de punta y los soldados contraen las piernas. La colisión era inminente hasta que...

"Hey, hey apple! Hey, apple, hey hey apple!

Todo el mundo se queda parado tratando de averiguar de dónde viene la voz.

"Hey hey apple! Over there!"(_por aquí)_

-¿Quién cojones me interrumpe el momento?-gruñe Alucard.

"You look fruity, najaja"(_luces frutal_)

Por fin todos miran al suelo, justo en medio del inminente choque, donde una naranja se balancea y se ríe. Alucard avanza entre sus condenados y la coge elevándola hasta su cara.

-No estoy fumado así que tú no deberías hablar.

-"You are an apple najaja" (_eres una manzana)_

-¡Yo no soy una manzana!

-"Yes you are. Hey hey apple! Can you do this? Na na na" (_Sí lo eres, Hey hey manzana ¿Puedes hacer esto?)_-pregunta el cítrico haciendo sonidos con la lengua sacada.

-¡No no puedo, estoy sobrio! ¡Ahora cállate, vuelve al frutero y déjame en paz o me enfadaré de verdad!

-"Why? Cause you have a short temper? najaja(_¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes mal genio/ corto genio?)_

-¿¡Me estás llamando bajito!

Mientras la fruta y el vampiro seguían a lo suyo, Saix y sus soldados y los condenados de Alucard se habían quedado con caras de pasmados.

-"Hey apple, are you a dermatologist?"(_Hey manzana ¿eres dermatólogo?)_-pregunta la naranja tras la bronca que le echó el vampiro.

-No, ¿por qué?

-"Because you are really get under my skin, najaja"(_Porque me estás irritando)_

Alucard vocifera y la fruta se ríe, de repente se gira hacia el incorpóreo, le mira con detenimiento y después anuncia:

-"Hey, hey blueberry!"(_Hey, hey arándano)-_le llama, hasta que Saix le presta atención-"Knife"

-¿Eh?

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Y de repente un cuchillo gigante sale del techo por obra y gracia de la autora y se pone a cortar la pantalla con los soldados a tiras. Los hombres gritan hasta que la pantalla se desconecta y el cuchillo se la lleva hacia arriba, abajo Saix tiene los ojos en blanco.

-E e eso era un un ¿un cuchillo gigante volador?

-"Wow you are really sharp as a knife najajaja"(_Wow realmente eres listo/afilado como un cuchillo_)

Alucard también se ríe, ahora el incorpóreo se había quedado solo. Esbozando una sonrisa macabra, le señala con el dedo y grita a viva voz:

-¡Ali, Lee! ¿Que tal si le enseñáis quién manda aquí?

-¿¡!

El chillido de nena de Saix resonó por todo el lugar y despertó a dos inconscientes peligrises, después de todo no era para menos cuando Muhammad Ali y Bruce Lee versión zombie pretendían darte una paliza.

-"Is like someone putting a chipmunk in a blender."(_Es como si alguien poniendo una ardilla en una licuadora)_

-Whajaja perfecto, ahora dejaré que esos dos me lo cansen y después el jodido pitufo será mi nuevo adorno en la pared como un pez cantante al lado de la cabeza del cubano! Pero antes...—dice alzando a la naranja parlante hasta su cara—un poco de vitamina C...que me siento bajo de defensas jijiji.

-"Hey apple are you hungry?"(_Hey manzana ¿tienes hambre?)_

-Un poco...-responde relamiéndose.

-"Najaja then you must wait until Fryday najaja. You got it? Fry day! Najaja"(_Entonces debes esperar hasta el viernes/ día frito. ¿Lo coges? ¡Día frito!)_

_-_jejeje lo pillo. Bye orange!

Y antes de que al cítrico le diese tiempo de decir algo más el vampiro ya le había dado un mordisco para después comerse como un perro enrabietado toda la pulpa. Con cara de satisfacción, se deshizo de la pobre naranja tirándola a la basura.

-Hey orange you look a bit mashed. Whajaja (_Hey naranja te ves un poco chafada)_

Mientras, los dos con canas comenzaban a abrir los ojos, Xemnas el primero notó que tenía más peso de la cuenta encima, abriendo los ojos despacito atisba una larga cabellera gris en punta, pero no ve la cara de su propietario.

-Mierda...¿me habré vuelto a equivocar de casa al volver trompa del bar de Paco?

-Uggh—comienza a decir la otra persona—tendré que pedir cita con el reumatologo después de esto.

Levantando la cabeza, Xemnas se topa con unos ojos rojos dignos del mejor porrero del mundo y Abel con una piel oscura digna de un fanático de los rayos uva. El sobresalto con grito incluido hizo que hasta Alucard que estaba en la otra punta se girase.

-¡Vamos Abel pateale el culo! ¡Que ahora en un ratito estoy contigo!-vocifera.

El religioso vacila hasta que se da cuenta de que sigue en su forma de Kresnik y que Xemnas le mira como si fuera la niña del exorcista, suspira y decide adoptar la táctica que había aprendido de Alucard y hasta de su jefa Catherina: el acojone.

-Bien, señor Xemnas...parece que vamos a ser usted y yo...-dice Abel poniendo voz cavernosa y su mejor cara de Clint Eastwood, la misma que se pone cuando te llaman por teléfono a las 3 de la mañana.-En el nombre del papi, del junior y palomita buena onda queda arrestado. Así que le sugiero—desenfunda su guadaña—que se rinda y hagamos las cosas fáciles.

Xemnas parece dudar, coge aire y mete las manos dentro de las mangas de su abrigo. Después en un segundo desenvaina dos barras de neón rojas que robó del rodaje de la Guerra de las Galaxias y que blande con total desenvoltura.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Mi orgullo de Sith me lo impide! Muy bien Jedi, batámonos en duelo y entonces veremos quién es el mejor de la galaxia!

Abel, sujetando en postura de combate su arma, reza por acordarse del hechizo ese de Harry Potter, ¿como era? ¿Abra cadabra?

Y mientras, Alucard había tomado asiento encima de una pila de sus condenados mientras veía comiendo palomitas como sus dos luchadores se entretenían con su nuevo saco de prácticas que recibía el nombre de Saix.

-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale la "pelea" se me ha alargado xD veremos si se acaba en el próximo capítulo jeje

pero mi idea era no alargar mucho este fic desde un principio -.-U y ya tengo más o menos captada la idea para el final así que deciros que gracias por leer y comentar mis paridas mentales y que a esto le falta poco TT^TT

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Venga va, a ver si consigo terminarlo "pronto". XD

¡Gracias por leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yiiaaaah!

-Que Dumbledore me ampare.

Y así comenzó la pelea entre el Sith del lado oscuro de la fuerza y...y...digamos el Jedi Kresnik, que en vez de sable láser usaba la guadaña que robó de Dante's inferno.

Abel se defendía como podía de los ataques a dos manos del emocionado de Xemnas, que hacía girar sus espadas láser como una bailarina artística hace girar sus cintas.

-¡Dame una X!-gritó grupito de animadoras.

-¡X!-respondió Xemnas estirando brazos y piernas hasta ponerse en postura hombre de Vitruvio.

-¡Dame una E!

-¡E!-estira los dos brazos hacia delante y levanta una pierna.

-¡Dame una M!

-¡M!-estira los brazos hacia arriba y dobla en antebrazo hacia abajo hasta tocarse con los dedos la coronilla.

-¡Dame una N!

-¡N! Emm...-se queda parando pensando.

-¡¿Y así es como pretendes entrar en el equipo? ¡Inaceptable!

-¿¡Cómo que inaceptable! ¡Soy una buena animadora!

-¡Una buena animadora sabe ponerse de todas las posturas! ¿¡No te leíste la guía que te pasé!

-¡El kamasutra yo lo leía con 5 años!

Abel, que se ha quedado flipado viendo al grupo de animadoras salidas de vete a saber dónde(como siempre) discutiendo con Xemnas, que Dios sabe cómo llevaba un uniforme igual que el resto, siente una gota caerle por la frente.

-"_¿Desde cuándo va vestido de animadora?"-_piensa.

-¡Os arrepentiréis de no tenerme en vuestro equipo, perras!—vocifera Xemnas, con el puño levantado mientras las animadoras se marchan.—¿¡Y tú que cojones miras tanto!

-Que te hace falta depilarte.

-O_O ¡Me has ofendido!—lloriquea—¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!

-TT^TT "¡_Esto no se acaba nunca!"_

Mientras, Alucard seguía entretenido viendo a sus condenados zurrarle la badana a Saix, que ya tenía 6 dientes menos.

-Puff, esto ya me aburre. ¡Basta! ¡Dejad que este perro agonice!

Los condenados se detienen y se alejan del incorpóreo, tirado en el suelo con chocobos dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Uugh...

-Vaya vaya, veo que sigues vivo. Tienes más aguante del que creía pitufo.

-Y tú unas ganas enormes de morir...porque te mataré después de esto. ¡Mi tratamiento de belleza facial será vengado!—grita levantándose del suelo.

-Ja, no me hagas reír. Yo soy el novio de la muerte y ella nunca vendrá a por mí.

(8)Pika pika, pika pika, pika piiii pika pika, pika pika pika piii(8)(Sí, es la canción de Pikachu)

-O/O ¡mierda de móvil! Esto...¿dígame? ¡ah, hola churri! ¿qué tal en el curro, mucho fiambre? Sí, ya sé que últimamente te tengo un poco abandonada, de hecho ahora mismo iba a enviarte uno para allá pero sigue vivo y...¿¡Cómo que deje de ponerte excusas! ¡No, no soy yo el que siempre está metido en su trabajo! ¡Claro, como tú no tienes de jefa a Integra! ¡Sí la meto por en medio, es mi jefa! ¡No te la estoy dando con ella! ¡Oye huesuda no te me pongas chula! ¡¿Cómo que hemos terminado? ¡Vale muy bien, ven a por mí que aquí te espero!

Click.

-Mujeres...no hay quién las entienda. Grr, muy bien pitufo, terminemos con esto que mi ex viene a por mí con la guadaña en alto y tengo que distraerla contigo. ¡Prepárate a morir!

-¡No, prepárate tú! ¡Porque esta noche sí hay luna! ¡Luna ilumíname!

La luna emite un rayo de luz que baña a Saix envolviéndole en una bola de humo que nubla la vista. Alucard suelta un gruñido y de un salto se escapa de la niebla, de fondo escucha la risa altiva de Saix.

-¡Da la cara cobarde, y pelea!—brama desenfundando su pistola.

-Whajaja ¡la hora de tu castigo ha llegado! ¡Yo, Saix, nº 7 de la Organización 13, te castigaré en nombre de la luna!

Dos focos se iluminan en el techo y Saix reaparece en una entrada artística...

-¿¡WTF!

-Whajaja apuesto a que no puedes ni reaccionar del miedo.

-...

-¿¡Y bien! ¡Disponte bestia inmunda!

-...¿me das un segundo?

-Ò.ó ¿para qué?

-Tú dame un segundo.

Alucard se da la vuelta y se aleja unos pasos mientras saca su móvil y teclea con rapidez, después se lo pone en la oreja y espera paciente.

-¿Walter? Sí soy yo, escucha ponme con Integra anda. Sí, es urgente. ¡Me da igual que esté echando la siesta!—se enfurruña, después se hace un silencio y el de rojo zapatea impaciente.

-"¡_Alucardooooo!"_—incluso Saix, pudo oír el enorme rugido que salió del teléfono, cuya pantalla se rompió por el efecto sónico (xD)—"¡_Más te vale que sea importante, porque estaba soñando con George Clooney!"_

-Renuncio.

-...

-...

-_"¿¡Qué significa eso de que renuncias!"_

-Que renuncio, que me despido, que me echo yo mismo. Paso de este curro.

-_"¡Alucard te recuerdo que tu trabajo es vitalicio!"_

_-_Me da igual, estoy hasta los huevos de esta misión. ¡Quiero mi momento All-Bran!

-"_¡Ya te di un Kit-Kat hace poco!"_

-¡Pero yo ahora quiero cenar All-Bran!¡Que estoy harto de ir estreñido!

-_"¡Eso ya te dijo el médico que era por tu puta afición a la bebida!"_

_-_¡Integra no metas al vino en esto! ¡Los Rioja no tienen la culpa!

_-`¡Pues entonces explícame esa ida de olla que te ha dado para renunciar a tu trabajo como agente de Hellsing!"_

_-_¡Muy sencillo! ¡Tú no te vas a pelear con un pitufo cosplayeado de Sailor Moon! `w´

Y era cierto, la gota que había colmado el diminuto vaso de licor que Alucard tenía por paciencia había sido ver salir a Saix vestido como una auténtica Sailor Moon y armado con su maza. La peor parte es que ese día el incorpóreo no se había hecho la cera. (xD)

-"¡_Esas cosas forman parte del día día! ¡Acuérdate de tu pelea con Incógnito!"_

-Ah ya, ese pedazo de cabrón. ¡Pero él por lo menos iba depilado y tenía algo más de pinta de enemigo! ¡Aunque fuese como un Ken de cintura para abajo!

-"_¡Haberte leído la letra pequeña del contrato!"_

_-_¡Esa parte nunca se lee!

-_¡Alucard te lo advierto...!_

_-_¡La la la la no te escuchoooo!

-¡_Alucard!_

_-_¡La la la habla habla chucho, que no te escucho!-tararea.

-"_¡ALUCARDOOOOOOOOO!"_

El grito/chillido/aullido/viva voz/a pleno pulmón/voces/orgasmo/rugido de Integra sonó tanto que el vampiro se apartó el móvil de la oreja y lo alejo de sí. El efecto sonoro duró un minuto entero y mientras se ejecutaba las paredes del Castillo comenzaron a tambalearse y el suelo a moverse como si hubiera un terremoto.

Todos los que lo habitaban empezaron a agarrarse a los pilares, paredes o piernas que primero encontrasen. Saix se cayó de culo y Xemnas fue a estamparse contra Abel, que muy obediente a su voto de castidad lo apartó de sí con un tremendo empujón que mandó a volar al peligrís, que aterrizó sobre su compañero peliazul, formándose lo que Alucard llamaría "un lío de faldas".

Cuando Integra terminó de desahogarse gritando el nombre de Alucard, del techo caían piedrecitas y polvo.

-Hmmm...-caviló el pelinegro-¡Cura! ¿¡Estás por ahí!

-¡Estoy aquí!—dijo Abel, que se protegía del polvo cubriéndose con sus alas.

-Tengo una idea. Ven acercate...—le dijo el vampiro haciéndole gestos con la mano, y cuando el sacerdote estuvo pegado a él como para que le dijera un secreto, Alucard le agarró por el cuello de la sotana y lo lanzó hacia el techo.—¡Yiiiiaaaah! ¡Vuela compresa con alas! ¡Vuela y destruye el techo!

-¡Aaaaah!

Abel pega un grito y cascaditas caen de sus ojos por el super tiro de su compañero que le hace salir disparado hacia el techo del castillo. Mientras volaba, el Kresnik entendió lo que el otro tramaba al ver pequeñas grietas en su objetivo; así que preparando su guadaña apunta con uno de los picos y hace diana plena con un ruido sordo. El cura se ha quedado suspendido en el techo, se hace el silencio y en unos segundos se oyen resquebrajamientos y unas grietas enormes empiezan a dibujarse en el techo.

-¡Yiijaaaaa!(grito Texas)¡Eso es Hulk, aplasta!—exclama Alucard con un puño en alto.

El Kresnik sonríe triunfal, aunque no entiende a qué viene lo de Hulk, de un tirón arranca su arma de la piedra, pero al hacerlo la grieta avanza más rápido.

-OwO puñeta... ¡Corre Alu-san!

-¿Eh? OwoU

El cura desciende volando como una flecha y el vampiro que pretendía coger carrerilla no llega a tiempo y el otro se lo lleva volando.

-X_X

-auuu, ¿Saix?—llama un desconcertado peligris que acababa de despertarse, de pronto mira al techo y...—¡Aaaaah! ¡Saix, despierta! ¡Aaahh!

¡BUM!

Mientras, Abel y Alucard seguían volando intentando escapar del destrozo que avanzaba sala por sala. El de rojo había conseguido montarse en la espalda del de negro y disparaba con su pistola a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

-¡Corre como el viento perdigón! ¡He visto volar más rápido al pollo Calimero!

-¡El pollo Calimero ni siquiera volaba!

Y así, disparando a piedras voladoras y a algún que otro incorpóreo, ambos agentes salieron del castillo momentos antes de que éste terminase de derrumbarse.

-Uff, por los pelos.

-Y que lo digas.—dijo el vampiro volviendo a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja—Oye Integra...

-¿¡Pero aún no habías colgado!

-¡Calla cura! Integra, gracias, nos has ahorrado trabajo y como ya está hecho porque nos acabamos de cargar su cuartel general y seguramente a ellos también, yo me voy de vacaciones.

-"_Alucard...tienes los cojones como dos melones si te estás atreviendo a desafiarme así..."—_gruñó la mujer con voz fría.

-Lo sé...por eso no llevo ropa interior...

-O.o ¿Por qué?—interrumpió Abel.

-¡Porque no me caben! Whajajajaja ¡Nos vemos Integra!

-_¡"Alucaaa..."!_

Click. Y colgó antes de que a la rubia le diese tiempo de decir algo más.

-Bueno cura, misión cumplida.

-Ni me lo creo.—comentó Abel recuperando su forma habitual.

-Pues creelo, hemos derrumbado su guarida y a ellos seguramente nos los habremos cargado, y si no pues les llevará un tiempo salir de ahí.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hayneeeer, Penceee, Oletteeeee!

-...(Alucard y Abel xD)

Detrás de ellos apareció Roxas cargado con bolsas de la compra que cayeron al suelo cuando el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante semejante estropicio.

-¡El casero nos va a matar!

-Hombre chavalín, ¿como tú por aquí? Creíamos que estaríais todos dentro.

-Yo salí a comprar chucherías y a imprimiros los billetes porque la impresora se había quedado sin tinta...—balbuceó.

-¡Los billetes! ¿¡Los has conseguido!

-Emm sí.

Alucard se lanza a por él y le quita de un zarpazo el sobre que el muchacho les tiende.

-¡Yujuuuu! ¡Mira Abel nuestro pasaporte a la libertad! ¡Adiós antigua vida, hola mi adorada Transilvania!—celebra.

-Esto alu-san...-empieza a decir Abel, que lee los billetes.

-¡Vamos cura un poco de ánimo!

-Pero Alu-san creo que deberías saber...

-¿El qué?

-Que estas reservas no son para Transilvania.

-...

-...

-¡¿Cómooooooooo?—en un segundo al pelinegro se le ha borrado la alegría y pone su típica cara psicópata agarrando a Roxas y elevándolo del suelo.—¡Enano inútil!

-Es que la oferta para Hawaii era de dos por el precio de uno...

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero ir a Transilvania!

El vampiro zarandea al chico y el cura interviene calmándole un poco.

-Tranquilo Alu-san, escucha aunque suene descabellado podríamos tomarnos un año sabático.

-¿¡Y con qué dinero!

_-_¿Te acuerdas de la discoteca Kingdom Hearts?

-Sí...

-Mira...—le dice Abel enseñándole unas fotos de todos los famosos que se encontraron en estado desfase.

-¡Joder Abel eres un puto genio! ¡Nos van a pagar una pasta por esto! Whajaja ¡Muy bien, año sabático, allá vamos!

Mientras, en Inglaterra...

-Integra-sama ¿a qué arquitecto llamamos esta vez?

-Grr...

Se ve a Integra apoyada en su escritorio con toda la mansión Hellsing destruida alrededor suyo.

Mientras tanto, en el Vaticano...

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar Abel? -_-

-A lo mejor se lo ha comido ya ese vampiro...O.o

-Esa información no computa.

Se preguntaba Catherina, mientras Esther iba a la suya y Tres no computaba.

Y mientras nuestros dos agentes caminan a paso alegre y tranquilo por las calles del mundo Inexistente rumbo a sus ansiadas vacaciones mientras el pobre Roxas lloriqueaba frente a la entrada de su antigua guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin...

Jajajaja ¡es broma! ¡que faltan las vacaciones de estos dos!

¿No os creeríais en serio que la pelea iba a ser en serio? XD Siendo este fic como es y yo quién lo escribe NI DE COÑA.

Bueno gente, nos leemos en la gran final. ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	17. Chapter 17

-( )Vacaciones de verano para mí, caminando por la arena junto a tiii( )

-No no no, estoy hasta el culo de esa canción canta algo con más ritmo joder.

-( )Eva María se fue, buscando el sol en la playa...( )

-¿¡Y después que me vas a cantar, "La barbacoa"!?

-Alu-san tampoco hace falta que te pongas así...

-¡Me pongo como me da la gana joder! ¡Que para eso le estoy pagando aparte de para que me abanique!

Alucard y Abel por fin estaban en sus tan ansiadas vacaciones, con los billetes para el Caribe que les había sacado Roxas ambos ya llevaban dos meses recorriendo el maravilloso destino turístico y en esos momentos estaban estacionados en Hawaii en un hotel de lujo cortesía de las fotos que Abel había sacado de todos los famosos en estado desfase de la disco Kingdom Hearts.

-Pero Alu-san el pobre chico ya no sabe ni qué cantarte, mira que carita tiene el pobre...

-¡Por mí como si tiene la cara de Megan Fox haciendo pucheros! ¡Quiero una canción buena!

-¿Y por qué no me dice usted cuál quiere que le cante señor?—preguntó el empleado del hotel que ejercía de abanicador del vampiro.

-Mm, sí tienes razón. Cántame...

-¡_Cántame me dijiste cántame, cántame por el camino y agarrá a tu cintura te cantéeeee a la sombra de los pinoooos!_

¡Bum!Capón a la cabeza de Abel por arrancarse a cantar sevillanas.

-Bien como decía antes de que el cura se me pusiera flamenco, quiero que cantes em...¡ya sé!—exclama el vampiro tras pensárselo—¡Una de Maximum the Hormone!

-Pero señor...

-¡Que me cantes una coño!

-Vale TT^TT

Y de buenas a primeras la tranquila y relajada gente que disfrutaba del relax en la piscina del hotel pegó un salto en sus tumbonas cuando se oyeron los gritos profundos de música heavy que el empleado esclavizado de Alucard empezó a proferir.

-¡Yeeaaaah!—exclamaba el vampiro marcándose un solo de guitarra al aire.

Los pobres clientes del hotel por poco no piensan que se trataba del día del Juicio Final, incluso una familia de católicos se puso a rezar a viva voz pidiendo perdón por haberse reído de un chiste verde. El concierto acústico fue suficiente para despertar a Abel de su desmayo, que lo primero que vio fue a su compañero saltar de mesa en mesa y de tumbona en tumbona como un poseso mientras seguía tocando la "air guitar". El sacerdote se tapó los oídos y buscó hasta dar con su sotana doblada sobre una silla.

-¡En el nombre del Padre del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo pare ahora mismo de gritar!—ordenó Abel apuntando con su revólver a la cabeza del empleado, que se calló al instante y tembló como una hoja.

-¡Heavy me...! ¿Pero qué? ¡Cura! ¿¡Quién te manda cortarme el rollo!? ¡Y tú!—señala al empleado—¡Sigue cantando ahora mismo o te dejaré más seco que la mojama!

-¡Ni se le ocurra o abro fuego por causa mayor!—amenaza el sacerdote quitando el seguro cuando vio al empleado balbucear.

-¡Que sigas cantando!

-¡Ni se le ocurra!

-¡Cura vete a tomar fanta un rato y deja que cante!

-¡No mientras siga gritando! ¡Que cante otra cosa!—ambos hombres se quedan callados y el resto de residentes del hotel comienza a asomar de sus escondites esperando a ver qué canta el empleado.

-eeh, pu pues...—balbucea—Qué tal...( ) Friday friday friday uuuh( )

-¡Aaaaah!

El chillido que se oye es general y Alucard se tapa los oídos con fuerza al igual que el resto.

-¡Joder Abel dispara!¡Haz que se calle!

-¡Dispara!—fue el grito múltiple. Pero Abel como buena persona que era decidió no matar al pobre empleado, sino simplemente noquearlo de un golpe con la culata del arma.

-Uf por fin.—resopla el vampiro yendo hacia su compañero y mirando al empleado tirado en el suelo con pajaritos alrededor de la cabeza.—Se te ha pegado algo de mi técnica eeh cura ^w^—dice dándole codazos y refiriéndose a lo "poco fino a la hora de actuar".

-¡Nnn no era mi intención!

-Sí claro y yo me lo creo. Bueno volvamos a la habitación que se me está pasando el efecto de la crema solar con factor de protección mil millones.

El cura mira de soslayo al pobre empleado pero finalmente decide seguir a su compañero, que ya va cargado con su toalla y se enfila hacia el interior del edificio.

-¡Alu-san, espérame aquí que voy a encargar algo para comer!—le llama de una voz.

-¡Ah vale! ¡Oye, ya que vas podrías alquilar también una peli triple x!

-O/O ¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Venga hombre ¡que el voto de castidad es tuyo no mío!

Pero antes de que Alucard pueda seguir protestando Abel se ha escapado echando vapor por las orejas, bufando hastiado el vampiro toma asiento en un sillón de la planta de recepción y observa a la gente pasar con gesto aburrido hasta que sus ojos centellean cuando ve pasar a una despampanante morena que iba a la piscina. Levantándose a lo Frankenstein de su asiento amasa el aire con las manos y va tras ella con gesto pervertido, y cuando está apunto de pillarla una figura que va como loca corriendo se choca de pleno contra él y ambos salen despedidos hasta estrellarse; Alucard contra una pared y el otro contra el suelo.

-...—el vampiro ni siquiera gruñe, pero el aura maligna que se forma a su alrededor es señal de que está tremendamente cabreado. Despegándose de la pared camina hasta el otro y lo levanta del suelo a pulso elevándolo sobre su cara para poder gritarle a gusto, el otro está medio ido y parece un muñeco de trapo en manos del furioso vampiro, que en una de sus sacudidas logra que se le caiga el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza y las gafas de sol.—¡Ostias! ¡Abel!

-X_X...

-¡Abel me cago en tu puta sotana! ¡¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?! ¡Deja de chafarme las conquistas cura del demonio!

-¿Alu-san?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No ves que te estoy echando la bronca!? ¡Cállate y ahora estaré contigo!—pero conforme termina de gritar se da cuenta de algo, y es que a quién supuestamente está gritando está parado a su lado mirándole con extrañeza.—Un momento, si tú estás ahí ¿a quién estoy a punto de matar?

-...¿Eh, Isaac? ¿Ya es la hora de destruir el mundo?—preguntó medio ido el atacado levantando la cabeza, los rubios mechones de su media melena se movían al compás de su cabeza y sus ojos azules de lago invernal daban vueltas.

-O_O...C-c-ca-ca—empezó a tartamudear Abel, que más bien parecía una gallina cloqueando. Alucard harto de ese ruido libera una mano del agarre y le da un sopapo.

-¡Pon el huevo de una vez caray!

-¡Caín!—termina por exclamar.

El aludido parece reaccionar ante la llamada y se espabila meneando la cabeza, cuando enfoca a quién le ha llamado de sus ojos empiezan a caer cascaditas y una sonrisa feliz le cubre la cara mientras patalea para soltarse.

-¡Abel!—grita eufórico perdido y consiguiendo liberarse de Alucard cuando una de sus patadas hace diana en la entrepierna del vampiro, que se queda doblado. Abel lejos de quedarse quieto pega un gritito y pretende salir corriendo pero Caín es más rápido y lo apresa por la espalda, achuchándolo como a un peluche.

Cuando Alucard consigue recuperarse de poder haberse quedado estéril, tiene toda la intención de matar a ese rubio copia del cura, al que por cierto parecía estar intentando asfixiar con un abrazo de oso. Cambiando sus ojos por llamas agarra al mencionado Caín por el cuello de la camisa hawaiana que llevaba y lo separa de un tirón de Abel, que sigue estupefacto y más blanco que Casper con la sábana recién lavada.

-¡Abel cuánto tiempo! ¡Deja que te de otro abrazo!

-¡Espérate tío que aún no he acabado contigo por chafarme el ligue y encima darme una patada!—ruge el vampiro encarándolo sin soltarlo.—Ey cura ¿tú conoces a este tío?

-...—Abel sigue estupefacto y ni contesta.

-¡Hermanito querido del alma! ¡¿Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños?! Que por cierto es el tuyo también—canturrea Caín muy feliz y yendo a la suya.

-¿Hermanito? No jodas que sois hermanos.

-Sí, y gemelos ^^.—responde Caín sonriente—¿Tú eres amigo de juegos de mi hermano? ¡Porque tú también puedes venir a mi cumpleaños!

Alucard está flipado, ahora entiende por qué le confundió con Abel, porque son como dos jodidas gotas de agua salvo por la diferencia del pelo. Soltándolo, ve como nuevamente Caín se abalanza sobre Abel tumbándolo en el suelo con un abrazo placaje, el de pelo gris chilla y patalea debajo de su rubio hermano que está feliz como un chiquillo hasta que su cara cambia a una de Hannibal Lecter y se saca un cuchillo jamonero de vete a saber dónde mientras con la mano libre apresa a Abel por el cuello, quien emite un chillido agudo llamando a Alucard. En un segundo el vampiro se da cuenta y de un puntapié lanza lejos a Caín.

-Ostias Abel no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano con brotes psicóticos.

-¡Es que no esperaba verlo!—solloza el peligris escondido tras su compañero.

Caín, que ha atravesado una pared en el vuelo, reaparece cuchillo en mano y con una cara de loco digna del propio Alucard.

-Abeeeel...ven que no te voy a hacer nada...sólo sentirás un pequeño rajamiento mientras te mato...

-¡Aaaah! ¡Alu-san que me quiere matar!

-¡Eh eh, líos de familia entre familia! ¡A mí no me metas!

-¡Pe pero dijiste que nadie me podía matar salvo tú!

-Ah es cierto. Joder maldita boca que me pierde—gruñe el vampiro crujiéndose los puños—Oye, ya que estamos ¿por qué te quiere matar?

-Para fusionarse conmigo y de ese modo ser uno solo con un cuerpo perfecto TT^TT.

-O.o que sofisticado.

-¡Muere hermanito querido!

-¡Dale!—dice Pitbull salido de la nada micrófono en mano e interponiéndose en la trayectoria de Caín, que para evitar estamparse contra él gira de forma brusca desviándose de su objetivo, con tan mala suerte que su diana fue un grupo de chicas jóvenes que también estaban disfrutando de unas vacaciones en el hotel.

-¬¬Vaya cura, veo que compartís gustos también.—dice Alucard mirando con cara rara la situación.

-Ya tu sabeh.—contesta Pitbull, que sigue a lo suyo y va bailando micrófono en mano hasta donde las chicas han empezado a aporrear a Caín por pervertido suicida—¡Dale! ¡Tú sabes que yo soy Armando lío!

-¡Eso es monadas dadle duro!—exclaman algunos clientes, que ya habían formado corrillo para ver el particular Smack Down que se había formado.

-¡Dale veterana que tu sabes más de la cuenta!

Tras un buen rato por fin las chicas se calmaron y dejaron ahí tirado a Caín, al que por cierto se le había descolgado un poco la cabeza del sitio.

-Jajaja ¡mira Abel, es Nick Casi Decapitado!—exclama Alucard riéndose, pues en lo que llevaban de vacaciones le había dado tiempo de leerse la colección de Harry Potter; por cierto que desde entonces estuvo buscando entradas a Hogwarts en todas partes, y las de Narnia porque Abel no le dejó.

-O_O Ahora entiendo por qué a veces por Navidad recibía trozos de cuerpo sueltos.

-¡Isaac! ¡Tu mierda de arreglo se ha descolgado de nuevo!⁞—grita Caín a la nada mientras hace aspavientos con los brazos, su cabeza se balanceaba como un péndulo.

-Jajajaja joder Abel y yo que creía que tú estabas bastante "colgado" jajaja ¿lo coges? ¡colgado!—bromea el vampiro refiriéndose a la cabeza del rubio, que suelta un gruñido bajo asomando unos dientes exageradamente afilados y, de repente, dispara un rayo que deja a Alucard sin cabeza.

-¡Alu-san!

-Ju ju ju ¿quién se ríe ahora vampiro? Una lástima, con tu fuerza estoy seguro de que habrías sido un buen miembro de Rosenkreuz, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Tu turno Abel, despídete de este mundo.

-Grr...¡Caín!

Liberando su hermano también otro gruñido igual al suyo se lanza a por él al tiempo que ambos despliegan la fuerza de sus nanomáquinas y se transforman en Kresniks curándose las heridas al instante. Chocan y se produce una explosión de electricidad que hace añicos todos los cristales, la gente sale corriendo. A fuerza de choques entre la lanza de Caín y la guadaña de Abel ambos salen fuera del hotel y batallan en el cielo, oscuras nubes se van formando y comienza a tronar.

-Mierda tío, sabía que tendría que haberles cobrado fianza. Y encima a ver qué hago yo ahora con el muerto éste.— se queja el director del hotel apareciendo de detrás del mostrador de recepción tocando a Alucard con la punta del pie.—¡Uaaaack!—grita, cuando de improviso el cuerpo del vampiro se incorpora, pretendiendo rascarse la cabeza se alarma cuando se da cuenta de que no está sobre sus hombros.

Corriendo de un lado para otro y chocándose contra todo, el cuerpo de Alucard busca su desaparecida cabeza, pisando al pobre director que se ha desmayado en el suelo.

-Aayyy, joder...ya verás como luego me toca tomarme un Paracetamol o algo para el dolor de cabeza. ¡eh, cuerpo mío, que estoy aquí! ¡no, aquí! ¡a tu izquierda inútil!

Y así paso media hora en lo que Alucard se reunió con su cuerpo. (XD)

-Tsk, mierda, ese rubio oxigenado de bote se me ha escapado. ¡Abel! ¿¡Dónde cojones te has metido!?—grita—La crema solar se me ha tenido que ir ya, pero parece que el tiempo está bastante gris...¡wow, vaya truenos!

-¡Yaaaaaargh!

-OwO ¿Cura?

Alucard se queda a cuadros cuando ve a su compañero volar por el cielo peleándose con su hermano gemelo ambos con caras de locos de manicomio.

-...Que pedazo de cabrón. Hay fiesta y no me ha dicho nada, bien...—coge sus pistolas del bolsillo de Doraemon que siempre lleva consigo—que luego no pida clemencia.

Sonriendo a su psicótica manera, Alucard se da impulso y de un único salto se planta también en la pelea liberando sus restricciones. La nube de oscuridad que se forma en el cielo habría servido perfectamente para anunciar el Apocalipsis. Alucard estaba eufórico perdido, pues en su forma de Kresnik liberada en un 80% Abel no parecía discernir muy bien si él era amigo o enemigo, por tanto era como una batalla de 3 contra 3. En un momento de despiste en que Caín le atacó, Alucard se dio cuenta tarde de que Abel se había lanzado a por él colmillos afuera.

-¡Aaargh!―bramó en un quejido de dolor al sentir la hilera de afilados dientes del sacerdote en su clavícula, traspasando ropa, piel y músculos. De un golpe con la culata de una de sus pistolas logra que le suelte, su sangre sale a chorro y se queda suspendida por el aire; lo que alucina al vampiro es que ésta sale volando hacia Abel, que abre la boca y la recibe como fuente de agua.—Grr ¡perro del Vaticano!

Con un rugido furioso el agente protestante se abalanza sobre el católico, que ruge de igual forma y alza la guadaña al mismo tiempo que el otro blande las pistolas; lo que el vampiro hubo estado esperando toda la misión y que, aunque el sacerdote nunca, su alter ego siempre. Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre el Kresnik, que se cubrió con su guadaña enfureciendo al Nosferatu, que esta vez cargó con su propio cuerpo; ambos cuerpos chocaron y provocaron un estallido de oscuridad. El perro de múltiples ojos cargó contra las miles de bocas de afilados dientes que producía la sangre infectada de nanomáquinas.

Un rayo azul acertó en Alucard, que gritó cuando también sintió la punta de la lanza de Caín por la espalda, perforándole también con rayo rojo que por poco no da a Abel. Exhalando un bramido que haría temblar los infiernos el vampiro cae en picado a tierra, los Kresniks, olvidando que eran enemigos, caen también volando hacia él con las bocas abiertas. Con un ruido sordo, se estampa contra el suelo formando un gran hueco, sus ojos carmín se abren como platos cuando ambos come-vampiros aterrizan bruscamente sobre él, a cada lado de su cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea como esocían las heridas provocadas por estas fieras! Alucard está furioso, ni siquiera Anderson había logrado hacerle sentir así ¡Anderson su mayor enemigo! Pensando en la sonrisa que el religioso esbozaba con sus bayonetas en la mano, el pelinegro pensó que probablemente haría la señal de la cruz repetidas veces si pudiera ver ahora las dos macabras sonrisas que se relamían de los dos gemelos.

Caín es el primero en agacharse, regodeándose en cuán indefenso lucía su presa de magnífica sangre pura, pero por si acaso clava sin piedad su enorme lanza sobre el torso del vampiro, agrandando la herida. Abel sonríe como un desquiciado que está a punto de cometer una locura, sus movimientos son más lentos que los de su hermano, que parece haberse olvidado de él.

-Eeh Abel—le llama Alucard, sus ojos carmín se clavan con fiereza sobre los suyos—Eres el perro del Vaticano más cabrón con el que me he topado, pero...ha sido divertido jugar contigo. ¡Nos veremos en el infierno perro de Dios!

Abel abre la boca y profiere una especie de chillido gutural, Caín se abalanza sobre el cuello de Alucard; el vampiro está preparado para liberarse por completo y matar a esos dos hijos de puta, pero no es necesario.

-¡Aaaaarh!—con un grito de sorpresa y dolor Caín retrocede y sale despedido hacia atrás cuando un rayo azul le acierta en un hombro llevándoselo por delante junto al ala que descansaba en el omóplato.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Cura!

Con las sombras cubriéndole la cara Abel vuelve a ponerse en pie y se aleja de Alucard yendo a por Caín. El de rojo se desclava la lanza y se incorpora girándose para poder contemplar la escena. El rubio sigue en el suelo mirándose la herida, el cano avanza hacia él y sesga sin piedad alguna el otro costado, se oyen nuevos chillidos.

-Date por muerto, Caín.—escupe la voz del Kresnik, que alza la guadaña sobre su cabeza como un verdugo.

-¡Abel!—grita su hermano.

-¡Espera cura!—se oye gritar también a Alucard, que se levanta con su herida removiéndose poco a poco. Avanza hasta ellos dos y levanta su pistola izquierda hacia Caín, de un disparo le perfora la frente, pero los ojos rojos del rubio no se cierran—Es todo tuyo cura, no iba a quedarme sin el gusto de disparar a éste pedazo de cabrón.

Volviendo a alzar la guadaña, Abel la deja caer y sesga de un sólo tajo la cabeza de Caín, cuya mueca se quedaría grabada en las paredes del más oscuro agujero de los infiernos. La sangre infecta se desparrama y el Kresnik 01 no se mueve más, pero el 02 no parece conforme y con una rabia que no es propia de él se ensaña con brutalidad sobre el cadáver dejándolo reducido a trozos. Cuando se calma una pistola le apunta directamente a la cabeza, Abel mira a Alucard, que le apunta con la pistola de su mano derecha y luce entre divertido y cabreado.

-Me has mordido cura del demonio, y eso no te lo consiento. Siempre he querido batirme contigo, escoria, especialmente desde que supe el monstruo que guardas dentro. Pero como me has cabreado date por muerto, tan muerto como lo está tu hermanito con complejo de Nancy rubia.—quita el seguro—Adiós...Abel.

-Ju ju ju ju...

-¿Eh?

Con una diminuta risa que se torna en una carcajada aterradora el Kresnik se echa a reír llevándose una mano a la frente y otra a la tripa, el vampiro está patidifuso viéndole reír con todos los colmillos afuera.

-¡¿Qué se supone que te hace gracia?!

-Nancy rubia...—apenas articula entre risas, con sus negras uñas se enjuga una lágrima que se le ha escapado. Mientras va recuperando la compostura su forma Kresnik se retrae, las alas desaparecen al igual que los colmillos, la piel vuelve a ser blanca y los ojos azules y los canos cabellos caen lacios sobre los hombros del sacerdote.

-¡Eh, eso no vale, sácalo otra vez que te voy a patear el trasero!—protesta Alucard intentando atizar con la pistola al otro, que le para sujetándole por los hombros mientras sonríe afable.

-Lo siento Alu-san, siento haberte mordido. Pero tenía que distraer a Caín con algo más si quería acabar con él.

-¿¡O sea que me has usado de cebo!?

-Eeem, sí ^^U Lo siento.

-Grrr ¡te mato! ¡Yo te mato!

-¡Uaaaaaak!

Y de ése modo el vampiro estuvo persiguiendo por más de tres horas al religioso, que se recorrió la isla de punta a punta huyendo de su compañero. Por fortuna sólo fue necesaria una semana para que al de rojo se le pasase el cabreo, ambos subidos en un avión y en primera clase Abel seguía intentando que su compañero le dijese algo.

-Esto...Alu-san...—sentado a su lado el otro se gira dándole la espalda y sorbe a través de la caña su zumo de sangre concentrada.—¿No estarás enfadado conmigo para siempre verdad?

-Soy inmortal cura del demonio, para siempre se me hace algo corto.

-Venga hombre...si vamos a Transilvania como tú querías.

-¡Sólo has aceptado ir para que no te mate!—gruñe dándose la vuelta y encarando al peligris con su mejor cara de enfado.

-OxOU lo...lo siento Alu-san.

-Grr...agradece que me caigas bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir el resto del vuelo.

Cuando aterrizaron sobre terreno europeo Alucard por poco no besa el suelo cuando Abel le dio un empujón por la espalda a causa del peso de las maletas que llevaba en pila.

-¡Cura del demonioooo! ¡Prepárate porque voy a usarte de víctima a Satán!

-¡Aaaaack!—chilla Abel huyendo mientras de fondo Mr. Satán posa para sus fans mientras se hace fotos.

-Sí, sí, vuestro héroe Satán os salvó de Célula y volvería a hacerlo sin dudar ¡ese reptil se echó a temblar en cuánto me vio venir! Jua jua jua jua.

Alucard se encontraba como pez en el agua en su adorada Transilvania, donde por cierto, se reencontró con algunos de los suyos y no tan suyos.

-¡Hombre Lestat, cuánto tiempo! ¡Kimera! ¿sigues con tu conflicto interno de ser tío o tía? Whajaja

Conde Draco está usted hecho todo un muñeco ^w^ y qué decir del Conde Chocula ¿seguimos con la adicción a lo cereales eeh? ¿¡Tú aquí!? ¡Cullen creí haberte dicho que como volviese a ver tu brillante culo por aquí te decapitaría yo mismo!

Abel temblaba de pies a cabeza rodeado del gran aquelarre de vampiros de Transilvania que poco tenían que ver con los Methuselah con los que él acostumbraba a pelear. Las vampiras le rodeaban con curiosidad y picardia mientras que los vampiros le miraban como si fuera una rana espachurrada por un coche.

-Esto...A-Alu-san...¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Cómo? ¡Ni de coña! Mis primos y yo nos daremos hoy un buen festín para celebrar nuestro reencuentro, tú vete que ya te buscaré.

-¿Festín? O.ó

-Gargantas cura, joder que hay que explicartelo todo. Hace ya mucho tiempo que este aquelarre no atemorizaba la comarca.

-¡Pe pe pero! ¡No eso sí que no, como agente del Señor no puedo permitir que se masacren inocentes!

Los vampiros quedaron patidifusos mirando a Abel, que se había estirado todo lo largo que era y les miraba decidido pero algo cohibido.

-No jodas Alucard que tu amigo es un chucho de Dios.

-Sí...y no veas que cruz.—ríe Alucard con su juego de palabras.

-Genial...entonces nos lo comeremos a él primero.

-¿¡Eh!? O_O—suda frío Abel cuando una vampiresa se relame los colmillos mirándole—Por Dios todo se puede hablar, no quisiera enzarzarme en una pelea...

-¡Basta de charla, a por él!

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Abel se queda blanco como un fantasma al ver al aquelarre lanzarse a por él, pero con la rapidez de la luz Alucard se pone en medio y frena con las dos pistolas a sus hambrientos congéneres.

-Atrás perras, el cura es mío. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de matarlo después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar.

-¡Alu-san! TT^TT

-¡Alucard! ¡Deshonor, proteges a un perro del Vaticano!

-Y encima también después de haber sido esclavo de esos cerdos humanos que se hacen llamar protestantes.

-¡Silencio!—ruge Alucard, los otros sacan colmillos y garras afuera. La tensión se cortaba a cuchillo y Abel se mordía las uñas debatiéndose entre liberar o no a Kresnik, porque si lo hacía el mismo Alucard corría peligro. El sacerdote mira para todos los lados buscando algo qué hacer, hasta que una idea le viene a la mente. Llevándose dos dedos a la boca profiere un agudo silbido que se asemeja a un aullido, por la ventana del lugar se oyen varios aullidos en respuesta.—¿Qué coño haces cura?

-Llamo a León.

-¿León?

-Oh sí, León es un buen amigo mío, Catherina-sama me dijo que estaba de misión por aquí.—echó un vistazo a los vampiros y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que había captado su curiosidad—León es un agente de la AX, como yo, pero él es un hombre lobo gigante, al igual que yo que—hace una pausa y se levanta, poniendo una sonrisa tan aterradoramente dulce que hasta daba miedo—soy un vampiro que se alimenta de vampiros.

El cura sonríe un poco más dejando entrever una hilera de colmillos afilados, al mismo tiempo un nuevo aullido se escucha fuera. El aquelarre retrocede asustado, especialmente cuando los cabellos de Abel comienzan a flotar y sus ojos se inyectan en sangre; con grititos dignos de fans histéricas todos ponen pies en polvorosa y huyen del lugar.

-Uuf, menos mal. ¡Ay!—se queja Abel cuando Alucard le atiza con un candelabro de pie en toda la cabeza.

-¡Atrás anti-Cristo! ¡Quieres morderme otra vez!

-Tranquilo Alu-san, no voy a comerte ¿ves? Ya estoy normal otra vez ^^

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro. Lo de antes ha sido para evitar que nos comiesen, no esperaba que fueran tan inocentes ^^ Oh y tranquilo, no hay ningún otro AX a parte de mí, León existe, pero es un simple humano, fuerte, pero humano solamente.

-¬¬ Un día de éstos te cortaré la lengua. Anda vámonos antes de que se den cuenta, vaya cruz que me ha tocado contigo cura.

Un año pasó en lo que ambos agentes seguían con sus viajes, su última parada fue Roma, donde ambos tenían planeado despedirse. Entre la multitud de personas ambos pasaban por dos simples transeúntes más. Claro que Alucard lucía un poco más blanco gracias a la crema solar con protección mil millones.

-Bueno cura...ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

-Lo sé.—hace pucheros Abel—Me prometí que no lloraría, no voy a llorar...no ¡buaaaaaaaah!

Alucatd rueda los ojos cuando su compañero se echa a llorar como una desconsolada viuda y se suena la nariz con estruendo.

-Venga va, que no es para tanto. Hemos estado un año juntos, más el tiempo que gastamos en la misión.

-¡Por eso no debes dejarle! ¡Lucha por vuestro amor!—clamó una cotilla que andaba por allí y que había presenciado la escena, el vampiro se puso de todos los colores mientras el sacerdote seguía llorando.

-¡¿Qué amor ni leches?! ¡Yo a éste imbécil lo único que le tengo es manía y repulso!—brama, ¡buaaaaah! Abel solloza con más fuerza llamando la atención de todos lo que pasaban—¡Abel por lo que más quieras, vale ya! ¡No me des el espectáculo! ¡Encima que en el restaurante no me comiste nada!—las caras de la gente xD—¡Del menú, joder, que me costó muy caro!

-¡Lo siento Alu-san, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Te he cogido aprecio!

-...-_-U ¿Te calmarás si te digo que yo también?

-O.O ¿qué?

-Que...que yo también...mejor dicho...yo...¡yo tampoco te odio maldita sea!

-^/^ ¡Alu-san! ¡Seamos compañeros y enemigos siempre!

-¬/¬ Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Y todo el mundo estalló en vítores y aplausos cuando ambos se estrecharon la mano, poco a poco la gente fue despejando la zona y ambos volvieron a quedar sólos entre la multitud.

-Te echaré de menos Alucard.

-¡Hasta que por fin me llamas por mi nombre completo Abel Nightroad!—exclama burlón—Yo a ti también un poco, ya no te podré patear el trasero.

-¿Que harás ahora? Te despediste de tu trabajo y no creo que a Integra-sama le haga gracia que te vuelvas a presentar ante ella.

-Mm, quién sabe. Tal vez vaya a Transilvania y me compre una casa allí, quizás vaya a las tierras del Imperio a ver a esa Emperatriz Vadrica o quizás decida que ha llegado mi hora...

-Alu-san...

-Jajaja ¡tranquilo hombre, no pongas esa cara que es broma! El gran Alucard no morirá tan pronto, pero lo que sí sé es que me aburriré mucho sin poder matar algo...En fin, así es la vida ¡suerte en la vida cura y a ver si para cuando nos veamos podemos enfrentarnos como es debido!—se despide el de rojo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar calle abajo.

-¡Espera Alu-san!—lo detiene Abel corriendo tras él—¿Y si te propusiera yo un trabajo?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, verás, tendrías tu amada eem "carnicería" persiguiendo criminales y demás criaturas impías...

-Espera espera...¿me estás proponiendo que me una a ti? ¿Ser un perro del Vaticano?—Abel no asiente pero frunce un porquito los labios en señal de vergüenza, Alucard se echa a reír—¡Ni por toda la sangre del mundo! ¡Ya he tenido bastante con los caballeros protestantes! A partir de ahora soy un vampiro libre y por tanto—le señala—¡tú enemigo!

-Pero...yo no quiero tener que matarte.

-Pues no lo hagas. Deja que vengan otros a por mí mientras tú miras cómo los mato y los hago pedazos.

Alucard esboza una tétrica sonrisa, había logrado su cometido, que sus palabras enfadasen al cura al hacer referencia a él masacrando a sus compañeros.

-Como quiera Alucard. Tenga por seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos ambos seremos enemigos y no me contendré.

-Así lo esperaré cura de los demonios, pero, para que no te olvides de mí—rebusca en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saca un gorrocóptero de los del bolsillo de Doraemon—quédate con este trasto, que no veas que paraguas más guapo me he encontrado yo.

-...—Abel coge el gorro y ve a Alucard despedirse de él con la mano hasta que únicamente deja el dedo meñique alzado, era un promesa, volverían a verse.—Esperaré el momento Alu-san.

-¡Padre Abel!—Esther y Catherina se mostraron muy alegres con el regreso del sacerdote, que "alargó" un poquito más de la cuenta la misión para no entrar en detalles de las vacaciones.

-Oh sí, muchos enemigos.

-¿Y qué tal con el agente de Hellsing?

-No resultó ningún problema.

-Entiendo.

Catherina da un trago a su taza de té y observa a Abel dirigirse a paso tranquilo hacia la ventana de su despacho, mirando a la lejanía. "¡Ostias, el paraguas habla!" "¡Socorro, socorro, un ladrón de rojo con cara de psicópata me ha raptado del bolso de Mary Poppins!" Un goterón se le cayó a Abel por la frente cuando en la lejanía vio a su ex-compañero volar agarrado al mítico paraguas de Mary Poppins y perdiéndose entre las nubes.

No pudo evitar una risita, echaría de menos al vampiro, pero una promesa era una promesa, volverían a verse. "_Aunque sea como enemigos_" piensa dando un sorbo a su taza de humeante té dejando su dedo meñique extendido al cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TT^TT ¡por fin lo acabé! ¡Por fin!

Estos dos...no cambiarán nunca xD En fin, gracias por leer y aguantarme, espero no haberos dado mucho el coñazo.

¡Feliz Año 2013!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
